Never Again!
by Arihat
Summary: Kidnapped and brutalized, Relena looses all her humanity and may not be able to get it back. Ch. 9 & 10 added. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own...it sucks!!!  
Warning, my version of Relena is more rough than the original, so be afraid.  
This won't be pretty, will have language, violence, assumed sexual violence and nastiness all around.

  
**  
Never Again!!! by Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 1  


Relena sighed as she prepared for bed. Pulling her pale blue nightgown over her head, she pulled back her covers. Another horribly draining day at work and no love life to speak off. No Heero.  
_Stupid, impossible man!_

Lying down, she could feel her body slowly relaxing after a stressful day. Hopefully a good nights sleep would put things in perspective. Cutting her lamp off by her bedside, she closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow.

She had barely slipped in to a dreamless state, when she heard a soft rustling sound at the end of her bed. Opening her eyes, she was just in time to see a dark figure leap onto the bed. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Relena screeched, before damp rag was put over her nose and mouth. Her vision started swimming...And everything went black.

*******************

"W-What happened?" Relena groggily blinked as she woke from consciousness. Looking down, she saw she was bound hands and feet to a chair. 

"Glad you're finally awake. I was-" a young man stepped forward into her line of vision.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Another kidnapping? Damnit! Don't you evil villains have anything better to do with your time, I mean really?!" Relena snapped, frustrated.

The young man blinked in surprise. That definitely was a different reaction than what was expected.

"Um, Ms. Darlian, don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

"Glad to hear it."

He sighed as he looked her over. Out of the boring suits he'd always seen her dressed in, she was quite beautiful. Her honey blond hair was so long it reached over the back of the chair almost to the floor. The nightgown left nothing to the imagination and he felt himself blush just staring at her.

"I-I t-taken you because-" he began.

"You're new to this kidnapping business, aren't you? Yeah, I can see an amateur written all over this." Relena sighed, shaking off the last effects of chloroform. " So what is it now, world conquest? Money? Or you just want revenge because I helped bring about peace?"

"None of those things. I love you, Relena. That's why I brought you here. I want us to be together." he pleaded, reaching out to caress her cheek.

_A stalker. Well, that was new._

Remembering everything she'd been taught about protection, she knew she had to keep him calm and happy if she wanted to get out of this alive and sane.

"So what's your name? Tell me something about yourself." Relena said as pleasantly as she could.

"My n-names David. I'm an artist. I have all these beautiful pictures I drew of you, would you like to see them?" David asked eagerly.

Relena's creep factor rose as she saw the manic look in his eyes as he talked. She was starting to wish this was another rule the world type kidnapping. "Sure, I'd love to see your work."

He happily rushed off out of the room, leaving the door open. She looked around her surroundings. It was a dark room, maybe a basement or cellar. How original for a kidnapper to lock some girl in a basement? Damn! There was a soiled mattress on the floor, a small television set next to it and a toilet. No windows or other means of escape. And from the set up, it didn't look like lover boy planned to let her go anytime soon.

David came back with a huge drawing pad. He set it on the floor by her feet, before sitting uncomfortably close to a trapped Relena. He opened it up and turned the pages. He was actually quite talented and any other time or circumstances she would have praise him, but not at the moment.

"There wonderful, David. Beautifully drawn." Relena smiled wanly. Every picture was of her. Every pose, state of dress or undress was of her. She was worried now,** real** worried.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." he gasped excitedly.

Leaning forward, he grabbed Relena's face and kissed her lips. Relena unfortunately couldn't control the utter revulsion and fear she felt, and struggled against her binds. He released her with a hurt expression on his face.

"That wasn't very nice, Relena." David said in a child like voice. He pulled away and turned his back on her and started to cry.

She was bewildered. _What the hell was she going to do now? Did anyone know she was even missing? How would they find her? Where was she?  
_  
David suddenly turned around with such a hateful expression, Relena tensed up for his anger. 

"After everything I had to go through to get you, this is how you treat me? You bitch! You're mine Relena. I'm the only one who loves you. I love you and you're mean to me!" he shouted in her face, savagely pulling her hair.

"I won't let you be mean to me. No food or water until you apologize." he said angrily.

He stormed out of the room like a spoiled child, without a back wards glance. She flinched at the slamming of the door and the sound of it being locked. Relena bent her head as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I have to be strong. I know I'll be okay and someone will rescue me. I know it." 

*****************

It was shear pandemonium. The Vice Foreign Minister was missing. And know one had a clue where she was. Once Pagan had discovered Relena missing, after contacting her personal guards who didn't know her whereabouts, her brother was called. The Preventers were all over the property, collecting evidence. And it didn't look good.

"Where the hell is she? She wouldn't have run off, none of her belongings are missing! She's been kidnapped. Why haven't they found her yet." Milliardo yelled.

"Please, calm down. Getting worked up won't solve anything. Une has the best people on the job, we'll find her." Noin, reassured her husband, rubbing his back.

"Hey, Noin, Zechs." Duo called out as he entered the foyer. Right behind him, as stone faced as always was Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang and Sally Po.

Noin politely said hello, but Milliardo remained silent. Under the circumstances, he had a right to be grumpy.

"We've got men canvasing the area and doing fingerprint analysis. Don't worry. We'll find her." Duo said, though without his trademark cheery smile. Relena was a friend, in fact his girlfriend Hilde and she were best friends. This was a serious and personal matter.

Heero said nothing but inside he was seething. Relena was missing, presumed kidnapped and he had no idea where she was. If she was being taken care of. There had been no contact by outside forces demanding ransom or announcements about taking over the world. That worried him the most. Most kidnappings were done out of greed, intimidation or other more disturbing reasons. Not knowing what was the worse of it. All he knew was it was his fault for not taking the proper procedures. He should have been more vigilant in his protection. If whomever has her hurts her, they would pay. 

"She'll be home before you know it." Noin said tearfully.

Relena was like a little sister to her and she was scared. This just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like another coup de tat like the Mariemais incident was. This felt so much more sinister.

******************

One week ran into a month and so on...one year. One long year in hell. How long does it take to almost loose your mind and humanity? After five months of imprisonment, you die slowly day by day becoming cold and angry and feral.

"Lena, I have a surprise for you. I really shouldn't after you were so naughty, but you'll make it up to me, won't you?" David grinned at his captive. Even though she was dirty and emaciated, she was still beautiful.

Relena said nothing as she continued watching television. It was her only means of entertainment...besides stabbing at David every chance she got. Once she sharpened up the weapon she had hidden in her mattress, **she'd give him a surprise**. He kept her chained to a hook he had cemented into the wall and no matter how much she tried, she didn't have the strength to pull free.

She loathed him with a hatred she'd never thought she'd ever feel for another human being. But he wasn't human. He was her captor, her rapists, her torturer. And he'd be dead the next time he foolishly let his guard down again. David wasn't stupid. He knew she'd attack him if he tried to force himself on her again. The only time he ever got the chance now was when he drugged her food.

"It's your favorite, Lena. Chocolate covered cheese cake. Yummy, huh?" he smiled.

Relena turned away from the screen to give him the evil eye and went back to her program. "Take your cake and choke on it." she said.

David growled at her, but wisely kept his distance. She wasn't drugged at the moment, so she was at her most dangerous. After a few months in his care, she'd quickly dropped her pacifists ways and had fought him at every turn. After a year, she was no longer afraid of his beatings or threats of rape. Her sneakiness and cruelness just made him want her even more.She was wild and her hatred turned him on. She'd even stabbed him in the throat once with a pen he'd mistakenly left behind. After that, he was never so careless again.

"It's a nice treat, Lena. You know you're hungry." he said, pouting.

"It's drugged." Relena said, turning to face him, her chains scrapping the floor.

"No, it's -"

"The only way I'd ever fuck you is if I was heavily medicated. So save your crap. If you want me so bad, come and try it." Relena smirked evilly, beckoning him closer.

David growled angrily, before flinging the plate of cheese cake to the floor. Relena didn't even flinch at his anger. She'd witnessed his childish displays before.

"Bitch, you'll get no food tonight! Unless, you decide to eat the **drugged** crap on the floor!" David sneered at her.

Relena just turned back to her program, openly smiling at her victory. He angrily left the room with his tail between his legs.

She sighed as she tried to concentrate on the show she was watching. All alone she felt depression slip in. Thoughts of her old privileged life always haunted her. Mocked her. She no longer hoped for a rescue. She was dead...the old her was. It had been a year. They probably thought she was dead and moved on. Especially Heero. No family, friends or Heero. She didn't even want to see them again. She couldn't bare to let them see what she'd become. The only thing she wanted now was to see David dead and by her hands. And she would.

  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
That's it for the first installment. This fic is pro Relena, so bashers I'm sure are already leaving the story. It gets worse for Relena before it gets better. As for the HY/RP aspects, that will happen, after the poor girl goes through some changes. Bye!

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Wish I owned, but I don't.  
Italics are Relena's thoughts and POV****

  
  
  
  
Never Again! by Kuno-baby

  
Chapter 2

  
Heero looked over the crime scene pictures again and again and still came up with nothing. Not one damn fingerprint or even a spec of dust was left behind. He was obsessed with finding out what happened to Relena. Who took her? It was all he could think about. A whole year had past and she could be dead in her grave for all he knew. That one horrible moment had changed his life and the lives of their friends in an instant. He'd joined the Preventers investigation once news broke about her disappearance. He had to find her dead or alive. Noin called it closure but he called that nonsense crap. Someone had to pay for hurting her and taking her away from him. 

*************

He was still mad at her and so he wouldn't feed her again unless she groveled. It was going on six days since Relena had eaten. Except for one water bottle he'd left her, that was her only nourishment. The cheese cake he'd thrown on the floor still remained, but she'd rather eat dirt than try it. The ants were already making a meal of it anyway. But as much as she hated the idea of apologizing to the little freak, she needed to get back on his good side so he'd let his guard down again.

"David! DAVID!" Relena screamed, as she lay on her dirty mattress. She concentrated hard, squinting her eyes to make it look like tears and waited for his arrival.

It only took him a few minutes to unlock the door. Coming in he saw the pathetic figure of Relena laying on her bed, crying and grasping her stomach. Cautious but concerned, David walked at close as possible to her.

"What's wrong, Relena?" David asked.

"I'm sick. I need food, please. I-I'm so hungry." Relena cried, hunching over and bringing her knees up against her chest in a fetal position.

"You better not be playing Relena." Davis scolded as he tentatively reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Please, I'm so hungry. I'll be good. I promise." Sobbing, Relena started rocking herself back and forth.

Really scared now for her health, David kneeled down on the mattress and gently took her in his arms. "I get your food right away, Relena. Don't cry, it'll be alright."

Relena resisted the urge the make her move. As much as she'd love the opportunity to maim him, the time wasn't right. She wasn't completely faking. She was starved and sick, but not physically strong enough to kill him yet. Drugged food or not, she needed to eat. She just have to take her chances.

Nodding pitifully for David, he kissed her on the forehead and got up to bring her dinner. Locking the door behind him, David rushed to help his love. Once gone, Relena stopped her act and sneered silently.

_You've got one week bastard. You better make the most of it!_  
  
*****************

This was heaven. A nice warm bath without that damn chain attached. Relena sighed as she laid her head at the edge of the tub. Her goody too shoes act was working well. When she played like a good little girl, he rewarded her. Nice scented baths, plenty of food and some times he even took off the ankle chains. David had been real sweet to her the past few days, but she knew the other shoe could drop at any moment. He was never stable or predictable with his emotions.

Remembering the last time he'd caught her naked and bathing, she quickly washed. Standing up, she grabbed the fresh towel she'd left by the tub and stepped out. Suddenly she heard he's heavy breathing behind her. The hairs on her neck rose as she felt his eyes hungrily go over her body.

"David, what are you doing here?" Relena asked. Cursing him in her mind, she saw the extreme lust in his gaze and knew the damn shoe had already dropped. He was already naked. He'd been waiting for the right moment to strike and she'd gotten careless. She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped away from him.

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare. Trying for the upper hand, Relena scrambled around the tub to put distance between them.

"I'd like some privacy please." she said.

"You are so beautiful Relena. But then you know that. You're trying to drive me crazy, aren't you? You've missed me like I miss you." David smiled, walking around the other side to head Relena off.

_I want you all right. Want you dead! Damnit, I don't have a weapon on me!_

Out of no where he sprang into action, clumsily jumping over the tub to grab Relena about the waist. Tackling her to the floor, he slammed down on top of her. Struggling violently, Relena tried to reason with him.

"David, you said you wouldn't hurt me anymore."

"I don't want to hurt you, Lena. I love you. You're the one who always makes it difficult for me. Stop fighting me!" David hissed, grabbing at her arms and pushing the towel away from her body.

She slipped on hand free and struck him as hard as she could on the jaw. He grunted more in surprise than in pain. He clasped her wrists in one hand over her head and caressed her face with his other hand. He forced her lips to part and thrust his tongue into her mouth, knowing he was taking her against her will. Relena turned her head to the side in disgust.

"The only time a woman would sleep with you is by force, pig!" Relena screamed in his face.

"Bitch!" He reared up, pulling her thighs apart, and went into her. He did not look at her as he ignored her cries of rage and pain. He grunted on top of her and Relena felt bile rise up in her throat as he once again violated her. Her body jerked on the floor as he rammed into her painfully and cruelly. Taking out his anger on her. Thankfully he finished quickly. He climaxed, then jerked out of her as if she were a two bit whore.

Relena refused to cry; she was beyond tears. Slowly, carefully she drew her knees up and buried her face in her arms. She felt used, degraded, angry. He didn't even deserve a quick death. He would pay. She'd make sure of it and soon.

"You shouldn't be mean to me Relena. I own you. You're mine. Don't forget it. Now get dressed and go to bed." David commanded down at her.

Relena remained on the floor until he left the room. Feeling tears coming on she willed them away. She didn't have time for hysterics. Slowly getting up from the cold floor, she winced in pain.

_Bastard!_

Walking over to her bed, she kneeled digging underneath the hidden compartment she'd put there. She pulled out a broken piece of pipe no bigger than her hand. It was sharpened into a point like a knife. It had taken forever to do, but it was more than ready to be used.

****************

Wisely David stayed away the next day. Relena suffered a day without food, but one day wouldn't kill her. She needed the day to plan. After a year in his company, she knew his routine. He'd visit her, talk for a bit, sometimes bring food and then leave locking the door with a key he carried in his pocket. She'd get that key today or die trying.

When it was time to bring her the meal for the day, David wearily entered the room. She was lying back to him, not moving or making a sound. The television blared in the background.

"I brought you chicken and mashed potatoes, Lena. And some cake. How does that sound?" he said, moving slowly toward her.

Nothing. Relena said nothing. David began to get worried, but was reluctant to come near since he'd been too angry with her to rechain her back.

"Stop it right now, Relena. I'm not putting up with your silent treatment and I know you're not sleep. Damnit, say something!"

Davis stood there with the tray of food for a few minutes before it dawned on him she didn't appear to be breathing. "Relena, stop playing around."

Not getting any answer, David flung the food aside and rushed to her side. Cautiously turning her over her tensed up for an attack. But nothing happened. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing. "Oh, God. Relena, don't be dead!"

He hugged her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth, sobbing loudly. David suddenly jerked, his eyes widening in shock and pain. He gasped for breath as Relena's hand came up again to stab him in the throat. Blood poured out of the wounds in a disgusting bloody gush. He jerked away from her, clutching at his throat, but he was losing too much blood too fast and he weakly slumped to the side on the mattress.

"R-Rele-" David gurgled as blood spilled out of his mouth and his eyes fell into the back of his head. Relena full of intense rage kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing. Blood spurted everywhere. Covering the walls, soaking completely through her clothing. She just kept stabbing. The sounds of tearing flesh were drowned out by the loud television. The pipe hit bone and Relena closed her eyes briefly at the horror of the act.

_Die you bastard! Die! Die! Die! Burn in hell!!!!_

Once his body stopped twitching, Relena slumped to the ground and cried. Not out of remorse but more for what she had been forced to do and what she had become.

******************

Morbid though it was, Relena stared down at her captors body she didn't know how long. It was like a bloody scene out of a horror movie. She was covered with his blood. Hell, she was casually sitting in a pool of it. She's received minor cuts herself from the ferocity of her attacks. Her hands were cut to bits but her blood now mingled with his, so it was hard to tell how bad she was injured. She'd killed a man. The pipe was still logged in his throat. As brutal as the attack was she felt nothing. Shouldn't she feel some kind of remorse? No. No regrets, nothing. Relena Peacecraft/ Darlain was a murderer and she was only sorry she'd taken so long to do it.

Wiping her bloody hands on a corner of the mattress, Relena got up and headed for the door. She used the key she'd taken out of his pocket to unlock the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as it unlocked. FREEDOM!

Not looking back she ran down a long hallway, her bloody foot prints leaving a trail behind her. David's home was nothing but a run down shack. The furniture was covered in dust and the room was in disarray. Papers and unwashed dishes were scattered all about. Relena wildly opened door after door trying to get out. She felt a wave of hysterics wash over her in her panic. Finally finding the front door, she ran out of the house. Looking around she knew she was in the middle of the woods. In desperation Relena screamed as loudly as she could, hoping, praying someone would hear her and come to her aid.

******************

Commander Une sighed as she went over the list of new applicants for training. They were all freshed faced kids and none of them had a bit of experience. Well, one good thing about it was knowing the evil joy she got out of sending recruits Wufei's way. Wufei always had a colorful vocabulary when it came to training in his words, imbecilic would be fighters.

Heero put down his list of selected candidates, knowing he'd be training some of them himself. Some looked promising but he wouldn't get his hopes up. There weren't too many fighters nowadays that were half as experienced as he and the other ex-Gundam pilots were.

Une was about to hand Heero her list when her vid-phone rang. Picking it up, she was stunned to see the teary eyed face of Noin on the other end.

"Noin what's wrong" Une asked her friend.

"S-She's alive. Oh, my God! Relena's alive!!" Noin screamed happily, wiping her face.

Heero jumped out of his seat to walk behind the desk Une was sitting. He saw Noin's tearful expression and his heart beat sped up.

"What? Where? Is she-" Une questioned in shock.

"Get to Mariner's hospital. The hospital called us and they showed us the picture of a girl claiming to be Relena. It is! We're on our way now. Meet you there." Noin exclaimed.

The line went dead on the other end and Une looked up from the screen to see Heero already striding out of the room. She quickly jumped up after him. Pulling out her cell phone she started making calls.

******************

"What the hell are you telling me? That's my sister in there." Milliardo yelled at the doctor. Noin grabbed his arm to hold him back from attacking the doctor.

Two police guarded the hospital door, baring Milliardo and the others from entering the room to see Relena.

"Mr. Peacecraft, I'm sorry. We have to hold her in the psychiatric ward by police request. She's killed a man." Doctor Barbera said.

"The bastard deserved to die after what he did to her." Milliardo snapped. He'd finally gotten his baby sister back and they wouldn't let him near her.

"She stabbed him 14 times in the throat. She almost decapitated him. She's very emotionally unstable now." the doctor said.

"You'll let him in. The Preventers are now in control of this case." Une said, coming into the room with Heero hot on her heels.

"But I have my-"

"I said this is now a case for the Preventers. The local police have been taken off the case. You can all check with your station, but you're all dismissed." Une said to the guards. They nodded and stepped aside, while the doctor stuttered angrily.

Opening the door, the four cautiously entered the room. Relena laid up in the bed staring up at the ceiling. She'd been strapped down to the bed in restraints. It had been a year since they'd seen her and she'd undergone many changes. Her hair, long when they last saw, was now spilling over the side of the bed reaching the floor. She was bone thin. Milliardo winced seeing how skinny she had become. But it was her eyes that hurt the most to look at. They were cold and dead inside. She turned and looked clean through them.

"Relena. You know who I am don't you?" Milliardo asked, coming to the side of the bed.

"You're my brother of course. It hasn't been that long." Relena said, her eyes going from face to face to finally stop at Heero's.

"Oh, God Relena. We never gave up hope. Thank goodness you're okay." Noin said.

That was debateable, but Relena kept that to herself. She was relieved to see them, but felt detached from the conversation. They hadn't forgot her...or maybe they just said that to make it seem like they cared. She didn't know anymore.

"What happened Relena?" Une asked.

"I killed a man." Relena bluntly replied, turning her head back to stare at the ceiling.

The others looked worriedly at one another, while Heero clenched his fist. He recognized her behavior because he'd experienced it himself. She was lost and confused...and potentially dangerous.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Milliardo asked, afraid of her answer.

"He got what he deserved." Relena replied, still refusing to face them.

Doctor Barbera pushed them aside from Relena's bed. He looked down at her as she continued to not make eye contact. "Relena, you've been through a traumatic experience. I don't think you've really come to terms with what's happened. Relena, you killed a man. Don't you feel any remorse at all?"

"Yes, I do."

He nodded in understanding until she turned and smirked at him.

"I wish I had done it sooner and it lasted longer. He died to quickly on me."

  
  
  
  
  
_  
_

  
  


  
Okay, that's that chapter. Before you ask, Relena's not going to become a killing machine. She just has issues now to confront. Big issues! Hope you all liked it..and if you didn't. Eh, I don't care! Bye!  



	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd be living large in Tahiti somewhere!  
Italics are Relena's POV  
*denotes others thoughts

  
  
  
**  
Never Again! By Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 3

  
  
"Why won't you people leave me alone? I just want to go home!" Relena screamed at Dr. Barbera. He was head of the psychiatric department at the hospital and he still refused to have her released.

"Unstrap her. We're taking her home." Milliardo said.

"She is not stable enough to go home. Didn't you hear what she just said? She was bragging about murdering someone." Dr. Barbera hissed to Milliardo.

He turned to her bed and she swore she saw mockery in his eyes. Like David's eyes. He wanted to keep her prisoner too.

Relena felt panic set in as they argued over her release. She'd just escaped from one prison for another. She pulled at the restraints at her wrist and ankles. They wouldn't budge! She couldn't breathe! She started struggling violently on the bed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Relena! Calm down." Noin cried out, moving to the writhing figure on the bed.

"I want out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Relena screamed at the top of her lungs. She started crying hysterically.

Heero could only stare in shock and anger at what she was going through. That monster had brutalized such a kind spirited person into this wild child in front of him.

They all watched in horror as she continued to fight her restraints, crying and cursing to get free. She bounced ferociously on the bed, struggling to kick and pull free. Noin and Milliardo hovered around the bed panicked on what to do. Finally Noin, grabbed Relena in a fierce hug, holding her down.

"It's okay, Relena. We're not leaving you here. Stop fighting me, Relena. It's okay." Noin whispered to the sobbing girl, stroking her face.

"Get them off of me! I-I want to go home. I promise I'll be good." Relena sobbed into Noin's shoulder, calming down under Noin's patient care. 

Noin felt tears come to her eyes and looked pleading at her husband. Before Milliardo could do anything, Heero came forward and roughly pushed the doctor aside. He immediately unstrapped her wrists and ankles. Relena turned her watery eyes to Heero as he released her from her hospital prison. Not saying anything, he scooped her up in his arms and turned and headed for the door.

"You can't do that! Stop! She's not al-" Dr. Barbera exclaimed in disbelief.

Heero turned sideways and gave the doctor such a heated look, Dr. Barbera flinched and swallowed in fear.

"She's better left in the care of people who know her and care about her. I'll take full responsibility for her actions." Heero coldly said. He turned and left the others behind.

Noin, Milliardo and Une quickly followed while the good doctor yelled after them.

******************

Relena rested in Heero arms the entire ride home. Sleeping peacefully, she laid in his arms as he held her and refused to let her go. Normally this kind of behavior would have set Milliardo off, but seeing the fierce protectiveness in Heero, Milliardo kept quiet. The ride home was in complete silence. They were all too troubled by events to know how to comprehend it all just yet.

Deciding to take her to their home, the limo driver drove onto the Peacecraft property. Waiting faithfully at the door was Pagan, Relena's trusted butler and part time father figure. Once the car stopped in the drive way, Pagan rushed down the steps to greet them. Opening the car door he saw Master Heero holding a little waif in his arms.

His grey eyes widened in amazement after seeing his charge after so long. She was physically a mess but to him she never looked more beautiful. His little girl was finally home.

Relena slowly opened her eyes as she felt Heero sliding out of the car. Her first sight was her most welcome. Pagan stood there, his kindly eyes watering in relief. She felt hers do the same upon seeing him again.

"Pagan." Relena sniffed, pulling one of her arms from around Heero's neck to reach out to her butler. Pagan immediately stepped closer and grasped her hand. Relena flung herself out of Heero's arms instantly to hug the older man. He pulled her close and tightly held her.

"I have missed you so much, Ms. Relena. I prayed to God for your safe return and my prayers have been answered." Pagan said.

Everyone was touched by the display, but Heero quickly cut it short for security reasons. "We need to get her inside to rest."

Heero pulled her away from Pagan and took her up in his arms again to take her inside the Peacecraft mansion.

Noin led him to a room they'd set aside for Relena and watched as he laid her down and tucked her in the bed. Relena said nothing while he tended to her but watched him carefully.

*He really does love her, doesn't he? God, I wish this had never happened to poor Relena. What can we do to help her?* Noin wondered from the door way of the bedroom.

"I'll stay with you tonight, if that's alright Relena?" Heero asked as he sat next to her in the bed.

She didn't say anything but nod yes. Tentatively she touched his hand and was surprised when he gently grasped hers and held it.

Milliardo reluctantly agreed and ushered the others out of the room. But before he closed the door, he turned to his baby sister. "Good night, Relena. Thank God you're finally home."

"Good night." Relena whispered so quietly, that Heero was sure he was the only one to here it.

Heero was about to get off the bed to go sit in the chair in the corner, when Relena tightened her hold on his hand. Taking that as a no sign, he moved to lean against the head board and cautiously put his arm around her shoulders. She tensed up for just a moment before relaxing in his arms. Turning into him, Relena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I'll never fail you again Relena. This I vow." Heero whispered to her as she slept.

*******************

"He was a nobody. Hell, there probably won't be anyone showing up to the shits funeral." Duo said, dropping the report on the table.

Heero had taken an indefinite leave of absence from work to watch over Relena. Wanting to know everything about Relena's abductor, Une, Duo and he had been going over any information on David. He refused to leave Relena alone for a second, so he was now living at the Peacecraft home while he helped Relena recover.

"His name was David Qunicy Maxwell. Thankfully, no relation. He was born 27 years ago on L2. Father was a no account drunk, that from my records, probably abused the little creep. He stupidly killed himself drunk driving when the kid was eleven. David was put into foster care until he turned eighteen. He was a promising artist but was never accepted into any of the art schools he applied to. Did a bunch of crappy odd jobs, but here is the kicker. He applied for a Preventers position and was turned down flat." Duo said, leaning back in his chair.

"He tried out for the Preventers? What happened?" Heero asked.

"Well, he miserably failed the psych test. Guess, we should be glad they didn't have that when we joined, huh?" Duo joked.

Heero grunted and reached to pick up Duo's report.

"So how is she?" Duo asked seriously.

"She's saying nothing. Milliardo wants her to see a psychiatrist, but she refuses. Doesn't want to talk about it." Heero sighed, looking through the folder.

"Did you see the crime scene photos? If I didn't know it was true, I would never believe missy did that. She must be holding back a lot of rage." Duo said.

"Damnit, can you blame her? Though I'm shocked she was able to do it, after what he did, I fucking salute her." Heero snapped the folder shut in anger.

Duo held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't get mad! I think he got what he deserved, but the fact is, she was repeatedly raped and tortured by this guy for a year. You all can't pretend it didn't happen. She's changed. Unless you want her to become some cold, heartless bitch, you better get her some counseling and fast."

"I know. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm scared for her. She may be back physically, but mentally I'm not sure. I don't want to lose her again." Heero sighed.

Duo was silent as he saw how much his friend was worried. An admission from Heero said a lot. *God, I hope this works out for them. Because if Relena loses it, Heero won't be far behind.*  
  
********************

Relena laid in bed watching television with Noin only a few feet away laying down a tray of food. She was watched daily like she was going to go on a murderous rampage. Maybe that's what they thought. Heero must think it, because he never left her side. If not for Duo visiting on business he said, she knew he'd be in the room with her. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was finally home. She had Heero at her beck and call. And she didn't feel right. 

_Why? Why do I cringe at him sometimes like he was going to hurt me? **He wasn't him**. Heero was being nice to me, he wasn't running away anymore. But he scared me sometimes nonetheless. They all pity me now and are afraid of me. Heero pities me! They no longer love me because I was bad. David made me bad and now I'm nothing but an obligation to take care of until they get tired off me and lock me away! I won't be locked away again! I won't!  
_  
Noin set the junk food she prepared and turned back to Relena only to stop and freeze. Relena was staring at her with such wild eyes. She watched as Relena slowly crawled out of the bed, watching her every movement.

"Lena, honey what's wrong?" Noin asked, worried.

"Get away from me. You're just going to hurt me like him!" Relena yelled, crouching by the bed.

Noin was suddenly afraid and stepped backed, edging away from the smaller girl. "Lena, no one wants to hurt you."

"Don't call me Lena! He calls me Lena and I hate it. I hate you! I hate all of you!" Relena stumbled into a corner.

Attracted to the yelling Heero, Duo and Milliadro raced into the room. Noin tearfully pointed to the scared girl in the corner of the room.

Heero moved slowy towards Relena and she huddled, shaking in fear and anger. The closer he got, the more agitated she became. Fearing for her life, Relena suddenly jumped up and attacked Heero. Slashing her nails across his face, she dug in viciously. Heero grabbed her arms and slammed her to the ground, dragging her arms over her head. Ignoring his pain, he held her as she writhed underneath him.

"D-Don't hurt me, please. I'll be good, David. Don't touch me anymore. Get off of me!" Relena cried, tears spilling down her face.

Heero felt tears well up in his own eyes as he realized she wasn't really seeing him, but that bastard in her mind. He let go of her arms and put his arms around her and hugged her close. She fought him hard, but he held on tightly. She struggled violently before going completely limp in his arms. He looked down and knew she'd fainted in exhaustion. He moved back and lifted her in his arms to lay her back on the bed. Noin and the others hovered close.

"Call the damn doctor and have him brought immediately. She can't go on like this." Heero stated to Milliardo, who nodded. Heero wiped her tears away as she slept peacefully, he hoped.

Noin put her arms around her husband and cried, while Duo silently cursed the sick, sadist bastard that had ruined Relena's life. He hoped there was a hell and David was roasting in it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
**Poor Relena, it won't be an easy road for her or Heero. But if you have sappy love, it'll be alright. Or will it? Hope you all like that. Thanks for the reviews. Bye!

  
  
  
  
****

  



	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own...so sad. I'm very pro- Relena/Heero, so be aware.

  
  
**  
Never Again! by Kuno-baby**

  
  
Chapter 4

  
Relena slept for two hours after her earlier breakdown with Heero patiently watching over her. He refused Pagan's offer to tend to his scratches and stayed in the bed with Relena. Noin and Milliardo, meanwhile had quickly notified the psychiatrist and she was coming right over. Saddened by Relena's mental state, Duo took off to report back to Une on the situation. David Maxwell's death was now a Preventer investigation and had been ruled by Une justifiable homicide. She'd made sure Relena's name was removed from all evidence and that the _assailant _was labeled under a false name. Tweaking documents was illegal, but when had that every stopped Heero and Duo before. Heero personally made sure persons involved in the beginning of the case were told to keep quiet or else. They'd made sure nothing could be traced back to Relena. Relena's mental state was too fragile to be involved in a murder trial and she was still essentially the Vice Foreign Minister.

As the car drove up the drive, the couple waited anxiously on the first steps. They were both quite surprised by the highly recommended doctor's appearance. Dr. Yoshada Grimes. She was short. Real short. Just looking at her as she walked up the steps, Milliardo knew she probably only reached his navel. An older asian woman, probably in her fifties, she had a warm smile. Had a nice old grandmotherly air to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft. Hello, I'm Dr. Grimes. Pleased to meet you." she said, holding her hand out to be shaken. Her stripped black and red business suit with black shoes and black briefcase made her look comically sweet and even more tiny to them.

Pleasantries aside, they ushered her inside the house into the study. After briefly going over her course of treatment planned for Relena, Dr. Grimes tried to reassure them.

"I've gone over your sisters case and believe she can be helped. I'll need to see her right away to understand her mental and emotional state at the moment."

Milliardo nodded, feeling relieved.

Dr. Grimes smiled, knowing that situations like this not only effected the victims but the family itself. Hopefully, she could help.

********************

Blinking her eyes, Relena warily opened them to see Heero staring at her. She blushed when she realized she was in her bed and he was holding her.

"How do you feel?" Heero asked, pushing a strand of hair away from her reddened cheeks.

"I-I feel fine. I-oh!" Relena's eyes widened as her earlier reactions came to her. Feeling awkward, she tried to put distance between them, but he wouldn't allow her. He firmly placed his hand on her back and moved in closer.

Giving in, Relena reached put to cautiously touch the scratches on his calm face. She rubbed them softly as their eyes made contact and held.

"I'm sorry." Relena whispered.

"I know. You don't have anything to be sorry about." Heero said, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"I don't know what's wrong with me? I-I'm scared I'll hurt someone. What's wrong with me?" she said, starting to get upset.

Heero brought his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get you all the help you need to get better, Relena."

"Don't leave me." she sighed.

"I won't."

******************

It had taken much arguing and persuasion to get Heero to leave Relena alone in the psychiatrist care. He knew it was for her well being, but he still felt like he was abandoning her as he left the room with Milliardo and Noin.

Relena's first session with Dr. Grimes would be conducted in her bedroom, where she could feel comfortable and safe. After explaining what would go on during her session, the doctor waited for her patient to become relaxed to begin.

"Relena, do you feel you're ready to discuss what happened earlier today?" Dr. Grimes asked. She seated herself in a chair in close proximity to Relena, but not too close to scare the girl.

Fiddling with one of her fluffy pillows, Relena sat back in resignation. "I got scared."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Why Relena?" Dr. Grimes repeated the question, writing something down on a note pad she'd pulled out of her briefcase.

"You're just here to prove I'm crazy so you can lock me away forever." Relena mumbled.

Dr. Grimes abruptly stopped writing. "Is that a big fear of yours? To be locked away again against your will?"

"Yes and I'm not crazy. I'm not!" stated Relena forcibly.

"Is that what you think? That everyone believes your crazy? Do you worry you might be because of what you did to your kidnapper?"

"It was in self defense!" yelled Relena, feeling agitated. She squirmed in the bed.

"You feel defensive about it. Why?" Dr. Grimes said.

"He deserved it! He was a cruel bastard. He deserved to die!"

"Did he?" Dr. Grimes questioned.

Relena turned her head away.

"You're glad he's dead, but it scares you that you feel some remorse because of it. Relena, your brother tells me you are an idealistic person. You believe that there is good in everyone. Do you still think that way?" Dr. Grimes asked.

"No. Some people are beyond help." sighed Relena.

"Was David beyond help?"

Relena said nothing and Dr. Grimes made more notes on her pad before continuing.

"You were held in a basement for an entire year chained to a wall. He raped and abused you, Relena. Took away your rights. Took you away from loved ones to satisfy his twisted version of love. Yet, I sense some pity for him. You hated him, but a part of you mourns him also."

"That's not true!" Relena snapped. She tossed aside her covers and scrambled out of the bed. She began pacing back and forth in the middle of the spacious room.

"He was all you had for a year. Your only human contact. As much as you despise him, you grew to need him too." Dr. Grimes said.  
  
"He was a rapist! He beat me like a dog when I disobeyed him. He was a monster." Relena said.

"Yes, Relena he was a rapist. He abused you horribly. He hurt you and you murdered him in rage. You ended his life. You have to come to terms with it. You say he deserved it, but you pitied him enough that you feel guilty for killing him. You do mourn him because you're not heartless. You hate yourself for feeling such emotions for a person like him."

Relena bent her head and moved pathetically slow to the edge of her bed. Facing away from the doctor, she started to cry. "I'm a hypocrite. I've preached murder was wrong, yet all I ever thought about was killing him. I'm so relieved he's dead, but I don't feel whole anymore. I'm free but I still feel like I'm imprisoned."

"It'll be a long process to heal, Relena. Are you willing to put in the effort to work through your problems with these sessions?" Dr. Grimes asked.

"Yes. I just want to go back to being me again." Relena said, wiping her eyes. She turned to the older woman. The psychiatrist smiled and jotted down some more notes.

****************

"Heero, will you please stop pacing. You're as bad as Milliardo." Noin cried out exasperated. Noin watched the two worried men from her lying down position on the couch. She secretly thought it was adorable and hid a smile. But like them she was anxious too. Relena had been alone with the doctor for three hours now. 

Both men stopped once they realized they were pacing the floor in unison.

The study's door opened and the psychiatrist entered the room alone. Everyone jumped up at the sight of her. "Don't worry, she's fine. The gentleman, I think his name was Pagan, is with her now."

"It went well?" Milliardo asked hopefully.

"She has a way to go, Mr. Peacecraft, but I think I helped her understand some issues today." Dr. Grimes said with a smile.

Heero started for the door, but was stopped by the tiny doctor.

"Mr. Yuy, I presume?" she questioned. She looked over the silent young man with the intense blue eyes.

"Yes." Heero said in that monotone voice of his. He didn't turn around to face her.

"Relena's going to need your understanding most of all. From my questioning, I know you're a very important person to her. Remember she's extremely fragile right now. She'll need your support more than ever." Dr. Grimes replied.

"She's got me." Heero said, leaving the room.

Dr. Grimes smiled to herself at that answer before turning back to the concerned family.

"Relena is deeply troubled right now. She's clinically depressed and mentally scared. I'm going to write a prescription for some pills to handle her depression. It will help with the mood swings. I want to see her three times a week from now on."

"What else can we do?" Noin asked.

"Just love her and be patient." the psychiatrist said, patting Noin's hand .

"What did you talk about?" Milliardo asked.

"That I can't say, but know she's really scared she's lost your love. She's worried she's lost her humanity. Please reassure her often you'll be there for her." 

"Of course we will. She's my little sister, we love her." Milliardo said.

"Good enough. I'll be back here Friday afternoon at one. See you then." Dr. Grimes replied. She shook the couples hands and they walked her to her car. They waved as she drove away.

Milliardo suddenly pulled Noin in his arms and kissed her on the lips passionately. Noin was the first to pull away.

"What was that about?" she asked smiling, running a hand through her blowing coal black hair.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you. And to thank you for sticking by me d-" 

Putting a hand over his lips, Noin shushed him. "I'm your wife. I'll always stick by you. And you know I love her, too. We are a family. It's supposed to be this way. Don't you forget it."

Kissing her fingertips, he smiled gratefully at his beautiful wife. "I won't again."

**************

Inside Relena's bedroom, Relena and Heero stood looking out the window. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she smiled seeing Milliardo and Noin kissing out front. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her tiny waist.

"I know I haven't been there for you before when you needed me, but I'm here to stay now." Heero spoke softly.

"I hope you mean that." Relena said.

"I do." he said.

It got quiet between them and for Relena it was enough to know he cared and understood. She was broken now, and like understood like. They were a matched set and that somehow made her feel secure and safe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew! Finished with another chapter. Next chapter, the cats out of the bag and the public finds out she's back. And Relena's therapy sessions turn ugly. See you next time. BYE!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

  



	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer crap! I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Sigh!  
*Denotes thoughts  
italics denote Relena's personal thoughts  


  
**  
Never Again! By Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 5

  
  
"Wakey, wakey, Relena! Breakfast is here." David cheerfully announced. 

Relena came awake in surprise. She stretched before freezing up at that voice. She looked up and saw his grinning face smiling back her.

_No! It couldn't be? He's dead! David's dead!  
_  
He came in dressed in green shorts and a white wife beater shirt. He looked so normal. No one would look at him and see a crazed madman holding a girl captive in his home. Maybe she was just as insane for being use to this.

"Lena, hurry up and eat. I made all your favorites." David gestured to the food on the tray. Eggs, bacon, grits and toast were carefully laid out on the plate. He was eager to get her to eat...meaning the food was drugged.

"No, you're dead. I-I killed you. You can't be alive!" Relena said, starting to feel hysterical. Where was Heero? Milliardo and Noin? Was her rescue only a sick dream? She took in her surroundings. The same barren, cracked walls. Same dirty mattress and the chain attached to her ankles. She moved her leg and almost cried. The heavy weight of it was real!

"Lena, what are talking about? You know I'd never leave you." David smiled.

Relena crawled back on her hands and knees to put distance between them. Hampered by her steel chains, she could only go so far.

_Oh God! I'm in hell! David's dead. He has to be!  
_  
"I killed you! Get away from me you freak!" Relena screamed, crouching against the wall.

David frowned at that. "That wasn't very nice of you, Lena. You could never kill me. You don't have the balls to do it."

Before she could try to defend herself, David slammed himself on top of her. Sitting on her stomach, he used his heavier weight to hold her down while she struggled. Cursing him, Relena tried hard to pull free but it was no use. He slapped her across the face, stunning her and giving him another advantage. David grasped her wrist together in one hand and held them over her head. With his other hand, he caressed down her stomach, before forcing her legs open with his knee. He thrusts two fingers into her vagina and relentlessly stabbed her over and over again. Relena cried out in pain as he cruelly stretched her. She writhed in pain, kicking her feet while he just sneered above her. Feeling his arousal against her stomach, Relena wanted to retch.  
_  
No! This can't be real. God, please make it stop._

"You belong to me, Lena. I'll never let you go." David said, bending to kiss her.

As soon as he bent to kiss her, the image disappeared. David was gone. Relena looked around and saw she was still the basement. This was dream, right? She wasn't insane?

The door opened and David reappeared once more. "I brought you chicken and mashed potatoes, Lena. And some cake. How does that sound?" he said, moving slowly toward her.

She recognized his familiar clothing and the tray of food. She felt the hair on her neck rise at the implication.  
_  
The day he died. Oh God! I'll have to relive that day!  
_  
"Stop it right now, Relena. I'm not putting up with your silent treatment and I know you're not  
sleep. Damnit, say something!"

Relena watched him yelling at the still form on the floor and felt oddly ill in her gut.

Davis stood there with the tray of food for a few minutes before it dawned on him she didn't  
appear to be breathing. "Relena, stop playing around."

Not getting any answer, David flung the food aside and rushed to her side. Cautiously turning her  
over her tensed up for an attack. But nothing happened. Her eyes were closed and she didn't  
seem to be breathing. "Oh, God. Relena, don't be dead!"  
  
He hugged her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth, sobbing loudly. David suddenly  
jerked, his eyes widening in shock and pain. He gasped for breath as Relena's hand came up again  
to stab him in the throat. Blood poured out of the wounds in a disgusting bloody gush. He jerked  
away from her, clutching at his throat, but he was losing too much blood too fast and he weakly  
slumped to the side on the mattress.

"R-Rele-" David gurgled as blood spilled out of his mouth and his eyes fell into the back of his  
head. 

Relena held a hand over her mouth unable to turn away from the horrible sight. She watched her other self stabbing and stabbing and stabbing him. Blood spurted everywhere. Covering the walls, soaking completely through clothing. She just kept stabbing him.

The sounds of tearing flesh rang loudly in Relena's ear as she watched her counterpart tear into the still form of David. There was so much blood!

_Oh, god! I'm a monster!_

Relena jerked wake screaming. It was nighttime and only the open window shade provided any light. She turned to her side and saw Heero lying in bed with her. She quickly scanned the room and saw familiar, welcome surroundings. She sobbed in happiness. 

Heero leaned over her and wiped her tears from her eyes gently. His expression showed his worry and concern.

"Are you real?" she cried out, touching his face tentatively.

"I'm real, Relena. It was just a dream. No one's going to ever harm you again." He said.

Crying out in relief, Relena clasped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Not saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that the rest of the night.

****************

The following morning, Heero took Relena for a walk in the park. Afraid being cooped up too long in one place would make her frightened, he got her out of the house. Disguised in a brown wig, Relena blended in with the crowd. Holding hands, Heero and Relena looked like any other couple in love. And maybe they were, except their relationship was unbelievably complicated.

Finding a nice secluded spot, Heero and Relena sat down under an old oak tree. Relena leaned her head on Heero's shoulder and they enjoyed the day. Sunny out, everyone must have decided the park was the place to be. People played games. Flew kites and sunbathed. Relena wished she felt so free.

Suddenly an orange rubber ball rolled in their direction and bounced off the toe of Relena's sandals, before completely stopping. A little boy of no more than five or six years ran after it.

Huffing out of breathe, he ran up to Relena. "Can I have my ball, miss?"

Nodding, Relena picked it up and handed it to him. He was an adorable little boy with his matching green shorts and stripped yellow/green t-shirt. She felt her heart melt seeing he had hair similar to Heero's. Imagining Heero as a boy, she couldn't felt but grin.

"Thanks. You wanna play, too?" he asked, showing her a gap tooth grin.

If she didn't he was adorable enough, that won her over. Shaking her head no, she waved him off to play. He waved good-bye and ran, kicking his ball through the grass.

Heero was glad he'd brought her. That innocent kid's remark had brightened up her day. She'd always had a soft spot for children and animals. He watched her following the boy's movements with her eyes and smiling.

Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she sighed. "Do you think I could be a good mother now?"

"You'd be the best." Heero said, stroking her hair with his hand.

Relena daydreamed that day...about children of her own. Their children.

***************

Dr. Grimes arrived exactly at 1 p.m. on the dot. After saying her hello's to the Peacecraft couple, she immediately went to Relena's room. Now use to the routine, Heero went to his bedroom. He never used it, but kept it to keep Milliardo's temper in check.

Getting out his lap top, he set it up and did some research on the internet trying to see what he could do to help Relena. He so worked intensely, he almost didn't hear the vid-phone ringing.

Answering it, he wasn't surprised to see Duo on the other end. Normally cheerful, Duo looked anything but. Grim faced, Heero knew Duo's message wouldn't be pleasant.

"What's happened?" Heero asked.

"Bad news. Really bad news. The media has found out Relena's alive and well." Duo replied.

"What? How?"

"Intelligence said some asshole at Mariner's hospital. An intern in the psych ward sold the news to the press for some quick cash. Once I get off with you, I'm going to have a little** talk **with him." sneered Duo.

Heero slammed his fist hard against the table. "Save some for me. Damnit! This is the last thing she needs now. What about the records?" Heero asked.

"All records are now property of the Preventers and you know Une would rather shoot someone than give that info away." 

"The doctors been taken care of on my end, so there are no worries there. Shit, this is awful news." Heero groaned, running his hand across his face.

Duo silently agreed. "I know. I just wanted to give you a heads up." 

"Thanks, Duo." Heero said.

"Hey, what are friends for. Just take care of missy for me. Hilde and I send love. I'm out."

"Bye." Heero disconnected the line. He unclenched his fist and cursed.

Having no time to spare, Heero went to find Milliardo and Noin so they could prepare for the worse.

***********

Relena finished telling Dr. Grimes her dream and anxiously awaited her reaction.

"Relena, you have many friends who have taken lives? Do you consider yourself better than them because you say you did it out of protection?" Dr. Grimes questioned.

"What? No! I've never thought that." Relena said, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"They killed out of necessity because of the war. You murdered a man because you are evil." Dr. Grimes said casually, writing down something on her note pad.

No! I'm not evil. I'm not!" Relena pleaded with the psychiatrist to understand.

"You're evil! Evil! Murderer" Dr. Grimes yelled at her. She jumped out of her seat and started chanting it giddily over and over again.

"I"m not!"

Dr. Grimes sat nervously, as Relena toss her head back and forth of the bed. Her suggestion of hypnosis wasn't working out like she'd hoped. Watching Relena, Dr. Grimes knew whatever the girl was picturing in her mind was frightening her.

She was about to take Relena out of her hypnotic suggestion when the bedroom door slammed open. Walking in like an angry God, Heero first locked his eyes on Relena's writhing figure before looking at the doctor. 

"What the hell have you done to her?" He went over and climbed on the bed to pull Relena in his arms.

"She's under hypnosis. It's part of the therapy." Dr. Grimes stammered under his glare.

"I'm not evil. He hurt me, he's the one who's evil." Relena moaned, tears leaking from the corner of her closed eyes.

"Take her out of it now!" Heero snapped, holding on tight when she tried to pull away. Noin and Milliardo soon came running in the room hearing all the noise. They were shocked to see Relena screaming while Heero held her down.

Dr. Grimes hurriedly yelled Relena's safety word to bring her out of her suggestion. She breathed a sigh of relief when the girl stopped thrashing around and went limp.

Relena opened her eyes a few seconds later and looked bewildered. Looking puzzled, she turned her eyes to Heero's reassuring ones.  
  
"Heero?"

He sighed in relief as he leaned his head against hers. He pulled away and stroked her hair as he glared at her doctor. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the psychiatrist and roughly grabbed her arms. Dragging her down the hall so Relena couldn't over hear, he took her into his bedroom.

"Young man, I-" Dr. Grimes protested.

Interrupting her, Heero tried to control his temper. "I don't know anything about psychiatry, but I do know incompetence when I see it. If you ever pull another stunt like that again, you won't like the results. Relena's mental health is your responsibility and if you screw her up, your screwed. This isn't a threat but a promise. Now get the hell out of here and seriously rethink your approach."

In all her years, Dr. Grimes had dealt with scary patients, but something about this young man frightened her. She nodded and quickly fled.

Heero took a few moments to calm down before going to check on Relena. He was surprised to see her smiling and talking to Noin and Milliardo like nothing was wrong. From her puzzled reaction from before, she obviously didn't remember the good doctor's technique and for that he was grateful.

She smiled when he walked into the room, making his heart beat loudly in his ears. He didn't care who he had to hurt to protect her. She was his only priority and he'd make sure she knew that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
**Okay, how do ya like them apples? Thanks for all the support. I honestly don't know long this series will be. I guess until I'm satisfied or reviewers demand my head. Come back next chapter for more angst and the first consensual lemon scene. Bye!**

  



	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own GW. Warning again...not for kids!  
*denotes inner thoughts  
italics are Relena's POV

  
  
**  
Never Again! by Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 6

  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister finally back. Here her heroic struggle to survive a debilitating illness, here at-."

CLICK!

Relena jerked as the television was shut off. The press had been relentless with the story. Milliardo had released a story to the press about Relena being ill for the past year and recovering in a hospital in Vienna. Giving some obscure disease, the media was in a frenzy to report the story. Papers, radio and television, it was all they could discuss. Camera crews were camped outside Milliardo and Noin's estate, trying to get any picture of Relena.

"Vultures. I wish I could go down there and-" Milliardo growled, tossing the remote control on the couch next to him. Still all decked out in a black business suit from the press conference from the morning, Milliardo looked handsome, albeit furious.

"You need to calm down. Causing a scene is the last thing we need right now." Noin interrupted, flopping down next to him. She started rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"Relena, are you all right?" Noin questioned the silent girl.

"Yes. I think I'll go make some tea." Relena said, staring at the blank tv screen.

"Relena, we can have someone bring you a cup." Milliardo said, concerned with her pale complexion.

"No. I can do it myself. Need to keep busy." Relena said, getting up from the floor, straightening her knee length t-shirt over her blue jeans. She quickly left the room.

Noin shook her head watching her go. "She has to be so upset right now. It's not normal for her to be this calm."  
"She's doing well considering. Probably be doing better if Yuy was here at the moment. But least I know he's handling business on his end." he said, patting his wife's thigh.

"I'm worried this will be too much to take. With Dr. Grimes gone and the damn media hounding her, I don't know much she can take." Noin replied.

"Damn doctor. She was lucky all Yuy did was threaten her. I should have done more than fire her after the stunt she pulled. God, it scares me to think what her hypnosis could have done to Relena's psyche." he growled.

When Milliardo heard what Dr. Grimes had done, he'd been completely outraged. She was promptly fired, an action that depressed Relena even more because she had trusted her. Her medication seemed to be helping, but some days she would slip and become withdrawn and sullen. As much as he hated to admit it, Yuy was a lot of help. At one time he considered murdering the boy for sniffing around his sister, but during this horrible time, he was a godsend. She obviously still loved him and from the young man's actions, those feelings were returned.

It was a good twenty minutes before Milliardo became alarmed Relena wasn't back. Jumping up, the couple went off to the kitchen to search for her. They found her sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with Pagan. Never more relieved, Milliardo sighed loudly.

"Afraid I was off hanging myself or something?' Relena replied, not lifting her eyes to look in their direction. She saw Pagan in the corner of her eyes flinch at her statement.

"No! Honey, we were just-" Noin began, flustered from the question.

"I'm not suicidal. I didn't survive a year in captivity to end my life anytime soon." Relena said.

She set her cup down in the saucer with a loud clank. Looking at their concerned faces, she tried to reassure them while keeping her temper in check. She didn't want to be treated like fine China, she wanted to feel normal again. Constant hovering only reminded her of David more and he was a chapter in her life she wanted erased.

"I love you all, but I can't go on like this. I think I should move back to my house. I'm disrupting your lives." Relena said.

"No. We love you and want you here." Milliardo said and Noin agreed. 

"I know you do. You've been so supportive, but I have to go back sometime. I can't get better if everyone's worried I'll snap at any moment." sighed Relena, spinning her cup around in its saucer.

Milliardo and Noin walked over to the table and sat down opposite of Relena and Pagan. "I don't think that."

"If you were real honest with yourself, you'd know you do. Why did you follow me here if not to check on me? I have to go home and face my demons. Don't despair, I'll continue taking my medication and will find a new psychiatrist. I have to do this. Please understand."

The couple stared back at one another, their concern written plainly on their faces before agreeing.

"Does this mean Heero is coming with you?" Noin questioned.

"Only if he chooses. I've upset Heero's life also. If he wants to go, I-I'll be okay." she said *Liar! You really will hang yourself if Heero abandons you again. Be honest!*

Smiling sadly, she turned to Pagan. "That goes for you too, Pagan. If you want to stay here or go somewhere else to work, I'd understand."

"I ought to tan your hide for saying such a thing, Ms. Relena. I have practically raised you. I'm not going anywhere. You will always be like a daughter to me, so don't think otherwise." Pagan said, looking quiet affronted.

Eyes moist, she jumped up out of her seat and hugged her kindly butler. He put his arms around her and patted her back. Milliardo's eyes twinkled at the sight. She had a loyal following caring for her. He hoped this hellish episode would end for her soon.

***********

Heero walked the hallways of the Preventers headquarters to Colonel Une's office. People stepped clear out of his way seeing the cold expression on his face. Not bothering to knock, he strolled right into her office. He wasn't surprised to see Duo already there sitting down at her desk. He was dressed in his Preventers uniform, while Heero dressed in his familiar green top and black spandex shorts.

"Yuy. Pleasantries aside, have you taken care of the business I asked you two?" Une questioned, crossing her arms. Dressed in gray pants suit, she was all business.

"Yes. Falsified records have been placed so the media can have their story and cover any tracks. The intern has been taken care of." Heero said.

"Is he dead, because all I did was beat the shit out of the guy?" Duo announced, holding his hands up in the air in surrender.

Heero remained silent and that was answer enough. Une and Duo exchanged a look. They knew when it came to Relena, Heero would do anything to ensure her protection.

Clearing her throat, Une got up from her desk, walked over and handed Heero a business card. "This is a very reputable psychiatrist. He's the best in his field and he's also mine."

Heero put the card on in pocket. Knowing Une's history, he realized how far she'd come. She wouldn't be the head of the Preventers if she wasn't the best.

"Back to the matter at hand, I've sent some Preventers over to Relena's home and her families. I've already gotten reports of reporters trying to scale the property trying to break inside. No one will be bothering her on my watch." Une said.

Dismissing the two men, they nodded and left her office. Duo grabbed Heero's arm, stopping him from walking away.

"Are you okay man?" Duo asked, talking quietly so not to be overheard.

"I will be when everything's back to normal. My only concern is Relena." Heero stated.

"I know. Just don't lose yourself in the process. Take care of her and yourself. If you need someone to talk to, I'm your man." Duo smiled, thumping his chest.

Fighting back a smile, Heero nodded and walked away.

**********

"I don't think this is a good idea right now." Heero said for the millionth time that day.

She folded a white shirt neatly before lying it down in her suitcase. "I'll do. It's for the best."

"There are at least thirty camera crews situated out front. I'd imagine there are twice as many at your home. This is a real bad time to want to leave." Heero sighed as she continued packing. He sat down on her bed in exasperation and resisted the urge to throw the suitcase out of the window.

"I know, Heero. But I have to do this now. If I don't, I may never leave this place. If you don't want to come with me-" Relena mumbled.

"Don't be crazy, I-" Heero stopped, eyes widening at saying something so insensitive to her. He watched carefully for her reaction.

Relena laughed softly, before grabbing his hand and sitting down next to him. "I'm not insulted by that. I'm actually glad you said it. Heero, don't treat me like I'm made of glass. I need to feel normal again."

She caressed her thumb over his hand and smiled when he linked their fingers together.

"Wherever you go, I go." he said bluntly.

"Thank you."

***********

Allowing Relena to leave was the hardest thing Milliardo ever had to do. He felt like a father watching his child leave home for the first time. He knew she felt smothered and for her well being, he had to give her space.

"She won't be leaving forever. She's just going home." Noin said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his back and sighed.

"I know, but I lost her for a year. It was pure agony not even knowing if she were alive or dead. If I could, I'd never let her out of my sight." he replied.

"Heero will keep her safe. He loves her." she said.

"I know. I hope it's enough." Milliardo said, before turning around to pull his wife in his arms.

************

Stepping into her bedroom for the first time in over a year was a startling experience. She walked around the room and was surprised by the immaculate condition. It was just like she remembered. In fact it was like she'd never left. Heero and Pagan hovered behind her as she touched items here and there. She looked behind her at the two for answers.

"We hoped you'd be found quickly, so we changed nothing. After the investigators searched the place for clues, your brother had everything put back in its place." Heero replied.

"Thank you both. I-I want to unpack. Alone. Could you give me a minute?" asked Relena. She opened her suitcase and began taking out clothes.

The two men left the room without another word. The instant the door closed, Relena burst into tears. She was so relieved to be back, safe and free. Picking up the beloved teddy bear Heero had given her, she laid on her bed and wept.

*************

Taking the bedroom next to Relena's, Heero felt awkward sleeping alone. He had become accustomed to being in her bed, it felt wrong to sleep by himself. He wondered if she was a sleep. She's been too quiet all evening. Once her staff had seen her again, their absolute joy had lightened the mood. You could really tell a person's character, when she hugged every member of the staff and knew every person's name. They obviously adored her.

Although she looked happy, he knew she was feeling overwhelmed and recognized the false smile she gave to the staff. Right after dinner she claimed tiredness and went to bed. It was still too much too soon for her. That was the last time he'd seen her. 

He broke from his musing when he heard the door knob twisting. Even pitch black at night, he could see her silhouette at the door.

"Heero, are you awake?" she whispered, coming inside and closing the door.

"Come in, Relena." he said. Using the window for light, he let his eyes rove over her night gown before settling on her face.

She walked to the side of the bed and sat next to him. "I feel like a baby to ask this, but can I sleep with you tonight. Just tonight. I promise I won't keep doing this."

He pulled the covers back and moved over to let her in. Relena climbed inside and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her waist like he did every night and before he knew it she asleep. Hearing her soft breathing, soothed him and he soon joined her.

************

**"Lena, be a good girl and give is a kiss." David sneered, kissing her face as she turned her head in every direction to avoid his lips.**

"Don't touch me, freak!" Relena snarled. She pushed against his chest with her free arm as he laid on top of her.

He snickered at her struggles. He slipped a hand between her clenched thighs and she flinched. She cringed as he explored her.

"You should be honored I want you so much. You were my first. And I'll always treasure being yours."

Your first...Your first...Your first...Your first...

Relena gasped as she sat up in bed. Heero remained sleeping by her side. Throwing the covers back, she ran into the bath room and turned on the shower. 

**************

Heero rolled over and came instantly awake when he no longer felt Relena's presence in bed. Quickly scanning the room, he was surprised to hear the shower running. Looking at the clock, it was well after midnight. He got out of bed and went to the bath room door. Opening it, Heero sucked in a stunned breathe.

"Relena!" he shouted. She ignored him and kept sitting at the bottom of the tub, the shower head soaking her to the bone. He took in her glazed eyes and became worried. He turned off the water and picked her up in his arms. Taking her back to the bed, he laid her down before going back to grab a towel to dry her off.

"Damnit, Relena. Say something." Heero said, drying her body briskly with the towel.

She turned her head and suddenly leaped forward to kiss him on the mouth. Almost knocking him back, Heero was thrown for a loop. She wildly kissed him, aggressively holding his face still. Heero quickly caught onto the manic quality of her actions.

"Relena, stop! Stop! What happened?" Heero asked, holding her upper arms, pushing her away.

"I can't stop thinking about him! He won't leave me alone. All I can see is his disgusting, mocking face! He violated me and he had no right. My first time-I-It should have been with someone I loved." Relena said, voice cracking. *It should have been you.*

Heero gently pulled her against him and held her close. He stroke his hands down her back, not caring she was soaking wet. "I wish that too. But what that bastard did to you wasn't sex but rape. Your not being a virgin doesn't define you."

"Do you still want me? Even if I'm not a virgin?" Relena asked.

Heero froze at the question. Any answer would be opening a big ol' can of worms. Hell, yes he wanted her, but she was unbelievably vulnerable now and he couldn't forgive himself if she-

"Make love to me Heero. I need you so much right now." she said, running her hands down his back

"Relena, you're confused right now. You don't know what your asking." Heero said, stepping back to put distance between their bodies.

"I love you and always have." she said, moving closer.

"Relena, I can't-"

"You don't want me because I'm damaged goods, do you? You care for me, but not in that way?" Relena said, sitting back on the bed.

Heero grabbed her up against him and stroked her wet hair. "I will never feel for another woman what I feel for you, Relena."

She sighed in relief before leaning in to kiss his lips. Feeling his control snap at her near naked. Wet body against his, Heero slid his mouth over hers, his lips gently tugging at her, his hand gliding through her hair. When Heero held her she felt whole again.

He had to be gentle with her. As much as she cared for him, he knew she had to be insecure over her role in their relationship. If she only knew the strength of his feelings for her. He raised his head and cupped her chin in his hand. 

"If you want me to stop at any times, I will." he said, his voice husky with emotion. 

They kissed one another, caressing lightly as they learned one another bodies. She tensed for a second when he kissed her neck before relaxing against him. She stroked her hands down his back and shoulders and moved restlessly against him. Not wanting to overwhelm her, Heero leaned only his chest over her body. He whispered loving words to her as he stroked his hand over her collar bone, sliding lower to cup her breast. He kissed hermouth, closed eyes, the tip of her nose. Cautiously, he lifted her gown over her stomach, watching her face for any sign of fear. She nodded her head and he quickly removed the wet gown.

"Heero." Relena whispered. She ran her hands through his hair and gasped when her cupped her right breast in his palm, taking it into his mouth. Heero suckled gently. He clenched his eyes closed, so tense he couldn't breath. He swirled his tongue slowly over her nipple and she cried out, pulling on his locks. Nipping at the tip, he slid over to the other breast and repeated the process. He was on fire, but tonight he would devote all his attention to her. She deserved do less.  
  
**********

Relena rolled over on her back, stretching her arm out, hitting Heero in the face with it. He blinked before smiling and drawing her close. She was beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked so innocent and untroubled. He needed to keep her that way. For the first time in his miserable life he was happy. They could be happy. He would make sure of it no matter what it took.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Don't kill me! The full blown lemon between these two is coming soon. I just wanted to show a relationship mild stone. One chapter done and Lord knows how many to go. To all my reviewers and the people who bother to read this, thanks a bunch. Next chapter will be all love and sweetness...okay, I lie. New therapist appears and things get more complicated for Relena and Heero. See ya next time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part. Rating still hasn't changed...not for the kiddies.  
*Denotes personal thoughts  
italics is Relena's POV

  
  
  
  
  
**Never Again! By Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 7

  
  
"It's adorable. What should we name him?" Relena asked Heero as she rubbed her new kittens belly. Laying on the floor of the study, the two of them looked after the tiny creature. Just weaned from its mother, Noin had delivered the little bundle two hours ago. A stray cat, now dubbed Inky for it coal black fur, had delivered her set of five kittens behind the Peacecraft home. Noin took one of the kittens and the mother, while the rest have been given away.

"It's your pet. What do you want to name him?" Heero asked, watching as she cuddled the thing. Unlike it's mother, it was all white except for a grayish spot on it's left ear. It had been love at first sight for Relena and he smiled watching her fawn over it.

"Snow? Nah, that's so common. How about Angel?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders as she listed names. Never having a pet, he didn't have a clue. In fact he thought people used ridiculous names for their animals. She grinned at him as she dropped the kitten lightly in his lap. It immediately started climbing up to his chest, sinking tiny sharp claws into him. He said nothing, just looked down while it did it.

"He likes you, Heero." she giggled, grasping Heero's right hand so he could support the kitten underneath.

Heero grunted at that, but inwardly smiled. He stroked the soft fur and the kitten purred.

"Octavio! That's his name." Relena suddenly shouted, a huge smile on her face.

Heero lifted a brow over the name. "Why Octavio? And where did you come up with that name."

"When I was little, I asked for a pet and my parents said no. They said it was too much responsibility, so my friend Celeste had a dog I would play with named Octavio. She told me we could share him. I loved that dog." Relena sighed.

"Then Octavio it is. I guess he looks like an Octavio." Heero said. Relena laughed and picked the kitten up and hugged him under her chin. He was a new part of her unusual family.

Later that evening, Relena proclaimed she would cook dinner for the night in celebration and gave the cooking staff the night off. Heero worriedly turned to Pagan. 

"Can she cook?" he quietly asked the elderly butler.

"She's only done it a handful of times, but yes, she can. Don't worry, if it turns out to be a disaster, I have a Chinese take out place on speed dial." Pagan whispered, before hightailing it out of there to his room.

After shooing Heero away from the kitchen, Relena washed her hands and pulled out her ingredients from the humongous refrigerator. She would be making her world famous to her, chicken and broccoli casserole. It didn't take long to get into the process of it, and after cleaning and seasoning her chicken, she started cutting them into small bit size pieces on the cutting board.

**"You bitch! You think you can stab me and get away with it. I've been too lenient on you, Lena. Well, no more! I love you! How dare you treat me this way?" Davis screamed at the top of his lungs.**

Relena sped up her chopping as she tried to push that memory way.

**"Look at me! You could have killed me, Lena. You've been a naughty girl. And naughty girls get spanked!" he snarled, putting one hand up to his newly bandaged neck. He raced toward her and pulled her ankle chains, dragging her roughly across the floor.**

"Bastard! Get off of me!" Relena yelled, kicking as violently as she could with the heavy weight of the chains weighing her down.

He flipped her on her stomach and sat on her and spanked her bottom like she was a child. Slapping harder and harder, Relena cried out in pain. Even as a child, she'd never been disciplined in such a manner. In between the spanking, the hitting became more violent as spanking turned into closed fist punching. The impact of his punches took her breathe away and she bit her lip trying not to cry out. He kept on until his hand got tired and she was bruised all over her backside.

Relena kept up her chopping and chopping and chopping. The knife loudly striking the cutting board repeatedly raised Heero's curiosity as he sat playing with Octavio.****

"You made me do that. I didn't want to, Lena. You shouldn't be bad and make me get upset. I'm sorry baby." David said, getting up and rolling her over. He had driven out all his anger and frustration out on her. 

Relena grimaced in pain as tears flowed from her closed eyes. She tensed when he brought her up into his arms and kissed her wet cheeks. He softly comforted her and told her he loved her.

"Tell me you love me, Lena. Tell me." David commanded, rubbing his cheek against her head and tightly holding her close.

Relena turned her head and leaned as far away as she could. But that only made him drag her back and cruelly tighten the grip.

"Tell me, damnit!" he screeched into her ears, causing her to flinch.

"I-I love y-you, David." she sobbed.

"Relena, is everything all right in there?" Heero yelled from study entrance, snapping Relena from her musing. 

She looked down in surprise to see she'd sliced the chicken so much it was barely recognizable. All was left was a heaping pile of scraps. She left go of the knife and sighed. "Everything's fine. It'll be ready soon." Relena yelled back.

She picked up what was left of the chicken and added it to the broccoli anyway. Heero wouldn't know the difference. No one would.

*************

Once Relena met her new psychiatrist, they had immediately clicked. Dr. Lauren DePaula was her name and since she was recommended by Une, they called her up. No nonsense and blunt, she'd told the family, they were more than welcome to check her out, but interfere in her sessions and it wouldn't end well for them. They'd all been introduced before any therapy began. After the last fiasco, everyone wanted to get to know the woman before she was allowed to handle Relena's care.

Milliardo, Noin, Heero and Relena were being taken step by step through the introduction by Lady Une, who volunteered as a go between. Although Heero and Milliardo had already gone over her impressive records, her treatment of Relena was what counted.

She was a tall African American woman, closer to Milliardo's height. Looking young enough to be in her early thirties, Heero found out she was actually forty-nine years old. She was very professional, but warm to her patient. Not even Heero's glaring and questioning on her practices hadn't fazed her. In fact she'd called him on it.

"Young man, I suggest you remove that look off your face when staring at me. I understand your concerns, but I am not a child to be talked down to. I have clothes in my closet older than you and I'm an ex-Marine, so you don't want to be ticking me off." Dr. DePaula said, narrowing her eyes back at his silent challenge.

Everyone had blinked at that and she instantly won over Milliardo. She'd then promptly kicked them all out of the room except for Relena. Heero had protest loudly, but calmed down when Relena overruled him and agreed to it.

"Now Relena, I've been over your situation and the last treatment your old psychiatrist gave you. I'd like an honest answer. Are the medications working for you? Do you feel a change?" Dr. DePaula.

"I don't feel sad all the time and I haven't had any more violent episodes." Relena lied, not mentioning the incident when she attacked Heero or when she cooked.

"Relena, I know a lie when I hear one. I have been doing this for years. Now please tell me honestly, what you have been feeling?" 

Relena was weary to trust another doctor with her problems. But she answered truthfully this time and told the other woman what had happened since Dr. Grimes had left.

"Have you ever heard of post traumatic syndrome?"

Relena nodded her head yes. "Isn't that what happens to people who have fought in wars?"

"Yes, but not just in wars. People who have endured a horribly stressful situations can sometimes be traumatized because of it. Violent reactions, hallucinations, depression. Any number of adverse effects. You are a prime example. You were held captive and abused. You had to survive anyway you knew how and you did." the psychiatrist said, folding her hands in her lap as she sat across from Relena.

"I killed a man." Relena said.

"I've been told." Dr. DePaula answered.

"It's hard to trust another psychiatrist." Relena said, looking the woman in the eye.

"I will work to earn your trust. It's your decision. I'm here to listen and help you through. I don't do hypnosis, I just listen. But I won't coddle you either. You have serious issues you need to try to work through before you can be taken off medication. I'll be completely honest. At this time and from your progress, you will have to stay on antidepressants for an indefinite period of time." Dr. DePaula replied

  
Relena exhaled loudly and gave a small nod. "I thought as much. Thank you, Dr. DePaula. I would like to schedule an appointment with you again."

"That's fine." Dr. DePaula graciously said. And the two women stood up to shake hands.

After she'd left, everyone came back in and asked Relena how it had gone. Heero was very anxious over the answer.

"I like her." she said. And that was that.

***********

Two weeks later the yelling from the Peacecraft's bedroom was hardly peaceful to the staff.

"No. She's still recovering. I'm sorry, but that is the end of this conversation. Good day." Milliardo stated, cutting the vid-phone line.

"They can't be serious? Are they that childish they can't handel their own problems without Relena?" Noin snapped angrily.

The couple had been fuming since upon the announcement Relena was 'back from her hospital stay,' representatives called for Relena to step back into her Vice Foreign Minister role. Her kidnapping had been kept a closely guarded secret that only family, close friends and certain members of the Preventers knew of. Thinking she'd be found quickly, Milliardo had covered for her first saying she was on vacation, or she was sick, but that excuse only had legs for a short time. Months went by before he'd taken over her position citing, he would work in her stead while she recovered from her illness. The media had commented on the switch but could never find any evidence of a bigger story, something that Milliardo and Noin were thankful for.

"They are like lost children. They don't know what to without her holding their hands." Milliardo groused.

"Unfortunately you can't make the decision for her. If she decides to go back to work, you can't stop her." she replied as they sat in bed.

"I know." he said. The job had been stressful and rewarding to him, but he'd had a new respect for a young woman not even being old enough to drink, commanding men twice her age.

************

"No." Relena said. She rolled over in bed and turned to face him. 

Heero was surprised but thrilled with the answer. She was turning down the offer to return to work. Her priorities had understandably changed. She wouldn't be a workaholic after just getting her life back.

"Why? Not that I don't think it's the right choice." Heero said, sitting up leaning his elbow on his pillow.

"I can't be making decisions that important if I'm not as I should be. I don't want to become a mindless drone using work as an excuse for my empty life." Relena replied.

When Heero took her hand and kissed her fingers, Relena smiled happily. Since they had become intimate, their bond was even closer than before. He had come a long way with his feelings and didn't pull away from public displays of affection anymore. Although he wasn't screaming his love from the rooftops, she knew he loved her.

"But most of all, I wasn't happy anymore in the position. We have established peace. I don't want to be a symbol of it anymore. I want a life again. Is that selfish?" she asked.

"No it's not. Your well being is my only care. I'm glad you said no." Heero said.

Heero bent to kiss her when he heard a low irritated growl between their bodies. Pulling back the covers, there lay a very miffed Octavio. Giggling, Relena lifted her kitten up to her chest before leaning close to try to kiss Heero again. He chuckled in return and they laid down to sleep with their new "baby" between them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. They make me so happy!! I've almost quit this fic twice in frustration, but the fact people are actually reading this, keeps me going. Next chapter Relena finds out David still has some alive kin and they want answers to his death. And Heero decides a life altering decision. Toon in next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer: don't own and that makes me cry. Cry, cry, cry!!!  
*Denotes personal thoughts  
italics are Relena's POV

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Never Again! by Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 8

  
  
"What? An aunt? Why the hell are we hearing about this now?' Heero growled, severely pissed. He started pacing back and forth in Colonel Une's office. The anger radiating off him was palpable.

"She just recently found out her nephew died. The family was strained and the Maxwell's were considered black sheeps. She understandably made inquires about David's death, so I let her see the documents. She was satisfied with that. Heero, the last thing Relena needs is a family member getting suspicious and calling attention to the case." Une replied from the back of her desk.

"Yeah, you're right." Heero said, running a hand through his bangs.

"Her name is Sarah Pointe. Here is the information I got on her. I know you'll want to check her out yourself." Une said. She handed him a manila folder and got up from her chair.

"You can handle it any way you see fit." She said, as they walked to her door.

Heero said nothing, just opened the door and left as quietly as he had come.

"That is one scary character." Une smirked ruefully.

***********

It was raining again. It had been raining for four days straight and the weather had cast a melancholy wave over Relena. Without constant distractions, her mind would slip and she'd relive painful memories. Even with the therapy and medication, she wished she could just turn her mind off away from the past year. 

She jerked in her chair when Octavio crawled up her pants leg, trying to climb into her lap. She gently removed the kittens claws and picked her up in her arms.

"I'm sorry Octavio. I haven't been paying attention to you." Relena murmured, rubbing her chin against soft white fur. The kittens soft purring made her smile.

"I'll try to do better." she said, staring out the window, watching the steady fall of rain.

************

When Heero arrived back home at Relena's, he had to drive past the thirty or forty reporters and news crews at the guarded gate. Resisting the sick urge to run them all down, he cursed when the camera's started on his car, taking his picture.

Getting pass security, he was greeted by a smiling Pagan at the front door. Nodding, he inquired about Relena and was told she was in the study. Opening the door, he grinned watching Relena play with her pet on the floor. Octavio was laying flat on his back, his belly being stroked while he batted at his masters hands. She looked beautiful even though she was clothed in a navy blouse and pants. He knew she picked her wardrobe to fit her moods.

"Heero. You're back soon. What did Une want?" Relena asked, looking up to grin at him.

Seeing the serious expression on his face, she stopped playing with Octavio and looked at him in concern.

He hated to tell her this new development. Just mentioning the bastards name made her mood plummet in seconds, but he couldn't keep this from her no matter how he wanted. He sat down next to her on the carpet and grasped her hands before breaking the news.

Relena was silent for the longest time, worrying Heero immensely. She picked the folder and started reading it while Heero looked on. After a couple of tense moments, she closed it and turned her sad eyes in Heero's direction.

"I need to meet her." Relena said.

"What? No, that's the last thing you need right now. I think Dr. DePaula would agree with me." Heero said, completely shocked.

"He's dead and I killed him. I need to know why he turned out like he did. I need to understand him. Heero, he was a monster to me, but even monsters have family that loved them. I need to make sense of it. I need to make sense of him." Relena said.

"I don't agree with this. Seeing her could be another setback you don't need. What are you going to do, confess?" Heero snapped.

"I'm going to see her with or without your say, Heero." Relena sighed. She really needed his support on this not his agreements.

"Relena, rethink this for-" he began.

Relena jumped up suddenly to stand over Heero. "Do you know how hard it is to look in a mirror sometimes and not fill revulsion for your actions? I do and I know you've felt it too. My God, Heero! If I were any other person, I'd be dressed in prison orange right now in a jail cell! I don't even know if I should feel guilty for murdering him and getting off scott free. I need to do this for piece of mind. Support me on this."

Heero stood up and took her in his arms and rubbed her shaking back. "I hate this. But you have my support."

Relena pulled back and gave a grateful smile. She had to have some sort of closure for her sanity.

************

Two days later the couple arrived at Sarah Pointe's residence. Unfortunately the rain had not let up. Rain and anxiety contributed to Relena's tenseness as they walked up to the front door. Holding the umbrella securely over them, Heero kept a close eye on Relena's behavior.

"If you get too upset I-" Heero said.

Relena gave a quick nod as she interrupted. "I know."

Ringing the door bell, she gave a quick intake of breathe. Steeling herself for anything, she tried to stay calm. Heero was by her side. 

_Just because the lady was related to David didn't mean she was insane like him and would hurt her.  
_  
A few minutes a woman answered the front door. She had dark brown hair and eyes and was similar in height to Relena. She was a young looking woman in her thirties, only thirty-two in fact from her records. Wearing a pale green dress, she resembled David to Relena's horror.

"Hello? What can I help you with?" she asked, cracking the door open slightly because of the chain on the door.

"We knew your nephew David." Heero spoke up for the silent Relena.

"Your friends of David? Please, come in." she said, reaching up to unlock her door.

After introductions were made, Sarah brought Heero and Relena into her kitchen to talk. Sitting at the kitchen table, Relena saw a pleasant, warm surrounding. The wallpaper was yellow with bright colored butterflies on in. Everything was so bright and clean. Maybe she had been expecting the aunt to live in squalor like David had.

"It broke my heart when I heard David was killed. It is so disheartening to hear only a handful of people came to his funeral. I wish I had been notified before they buried him, but that's life." Sarah sighed, taking a small sip of her tea.

Relena refused Sarah's offer of food and beverages saying she'd just eaten. It made her sad she was still so mistrustful, but Sarah's offer just reminded her of the drugged food she had to endure.

"We came here to meet David's family. He never talked much about them except to say it was strained." Heero lied easily.

"Yes, that is sadly true. My parents never liked David's father. Richard really was an no account bum. He was much older than my sister Ilene, that was David's mom, and my folks were furious she married him. They told her to divorce him or they'd disown her. And she chose him. That was the last straw. They cut all contact with her and acted like she was dead. I adored my big sister, so I'd secretly stayed in touch. But Ilene was too wild and couldn't put up with Richard's drinking and demands. She wasn't wife material, so she left him when David was six. That's the one thing I never forgave her for. Leaving a husband is one thing, but leaving your child. Unthinkable." Sarah replied.

"He told me when his father died he was put in foster care. Why didn't any family members take him in if you don't mind my asking?" Heero asked. He held Relena's hand underneath the table offering support.

"My damn parents refused to take any child of Richard's in. Since Ilene had in their minds betrayed them, they never saw David as family. Hell, when Ilene overdosed on cocaine and died, they never attended the funeral." Sarah said.

Seeing the look of horror on Relena's face, she reached across the table and patted her hand. "They are hard people. Old fashioned and unwilling to change. I don't even talk to them myself now. I only wish I'd been old enough to raise David myself. But a sixteen year old can't even vote, let alone raise a troubled child."

Finally getting enough courage to speak, Relena asked a question. "Was David abused as a child?"

Sarah blinked before her face saddened. "He use to tell me his father did unspeakable things to him, but he only told me when he was older. I lost touch when social services took him, but he found me again when he was eighteen. Foster care hadn't been good for him either. Life hadn't been good to him. Disappointment after another. He was a such a loner. To think he died all-"

Sarah broke off crying and Relena felt tears come to eyes in sympathy and regret. 

"I-I'm so sorry. It's just so sad his life ended like that. Killed and no one to mourn him except me and a handful of his friends. It means a lot to me to know you two cared for him so." Sarah sobbed.

Panic began to set in and Relena squeezed Heero's hand hard in response. Heero knew it was time to go and stood up, taking Relena with him.

"We're sorry to bring up such a sensitive subject. I think we should be going." Heero said, holding his arm firmly around her waist.

"Oh, all right then. Thank you for coming. Please, you are more than welcome to come back any time." Sarah said warmly, rubbing moisture from her eyes."Oh, Jackie, can I just say you look just like that girl, Relena Peacecraft. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Relena cringed at the question and the fake name. Jackie and Michael Samuel. That's who they were to poor Sarah. She felt so guilty for lying to the woman. "Yes, I get that a lot."

Heero quickly maneuvered Relena to the door and they said good-bye to Sarah. She waved to them as they walked to their car.

"Heero please take me to the cemetery." Relena cried, tears flowing down her face as the rain roared wildly around them. The umbrella wasn't much protection and they were getting drenched.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked.

"Yes. I made it through this far. I have to see him one last time." Relena said. The wind whipped her hair around her, creating a halo effect that contrasted with her grief stricken face.

"Then lets go." Heero replied, opening the passenger side door to let her in.

************

Heero stood a few feet back from Relena as she stood in front of David's grave. He heard her talking to him but didn't try to listen in. It was a private moment for her and he respected that.

Ignoring the rain, Relena stepped in front of his cross and gave a little prayer. "I came here today to say I'm sorry you had a terrible childhood. No one deserves that. And I'm sorry you had so many disappointments. But God forgive me, I'm not sorry you're dead. I only regret killing you. When you died, a part of me died with you. You killed me just like I did you. You took my trust in people way! You abused me! You raped me! You had no right! You took something from me that can never be replaced. You kept me locked up like a damn dog. No, I was treated worse than a dog. I didn't deserve that! I hate you so much, David! You were a sick, sad human being. I hope you're rotting in hell!" she shouted.

Heero watched her rage against the head stone and help anger over what that twisted man had done to her. He only wished he had taken his life instead on Relena. He would have gladly killed the bastard.

"I'll probably go to hell for what I've done, but I can't think about that now. I just wanted you to know you didn't break me completely. I'll get past this. I'll get better. I won't let you control any part of my life anymore. This is my final good-bye."

Crying, Relena turned away without a backwards glance and walked into Heero's waiting arms.

*************

A month later Duo and Hilde were awaken by a loud knocking on their front door. It was only seven in the morning, but that was still way too early for Duo and Hilde to arise for the day.  
Hilde pushed Duo out of the bed with her feet so he could answer it. Falling down hard to the floor, Duo grumbled at his bed mate.

"That was cold, Hilde." he said, sitting up, rubbing his now tender backside.

"Shut up and answer the door." she mumbled, before rolling over on her side and falling back to sleep.

Since the knocker didn't seem to be going away, Duo angrily jumped up to answer the door.

"Look jerk, it's too - Heero?" he said in disbelief. There stood the surly ex-pilot looking colder and more tense than usual. Duo stepped aside to let his friend in.

"Is Relena all right?" Duo questioned, scratching his hair and fighting back a yawn.

"She's doing better. She's the reason I'm here." Heero replied.

"Well, sit down. Tell me what's wrong?" Duo said. He lead Heero into the living room, gesturing for him to sit down on the couch.

Once they sat down, Duo waited patiently for his friend to talk. And waited...and waited.

"Look, Heero. You've got up at an unusually cruel hour. Tell me what's wrong before I fall back to sleep?" Duo said, leaning against the back of the couch cushion.

"This is why I'm here?" Heero said, before reaching into a brown jacket and pulling out a small black box. He held it in front of Duo and waited.

"Is that an engagement ring?!" Duo fairly shouted as he pointed to the ring box. His long braid practically stood up in his shock.

The bedroom door flung open and Hilde staggered out. Looking wild and half awake, she pulled up the left strap of her yellow nightgown as she ran quickly out of the bedroom.

"Did you say engagement ring?!" Hilde smiled happily.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Okay, that's that chapter. Don't anyone count their chickens before they're hatched. Relena might say yes...or no. See what happens next. Bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah! Don' own GW.  
*Denotes personal thoughts  
italics are Relena's POV

  
  
**  
Never Again! By Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 9

  
  
The bedroom door flung open and Hilde staggered out. Looking wild and half awake, she pulled  
up the left strap of her yellow nightgown as she ran quickly out of the bedroom.

"Did you say engagement ring?!" Hilde smiled happily. She ran over to them and snatched the box out of Heero's hand before he could even blink. Opening it up, Hilde gasped out loud.

Heero sweated at the look of elation on her face. He'd forgotten how close she was to Relena and how much she and Duo were always meddling with them.

"I can't believe it! Oh, it's beautiful!" Hilde squealed, gazing at the diamond ring lovingly.

Duo hid a grin at Hilde's thrilled look. Although they never mentioned the **m** word once in their relationship, he knew she wanted to get married. He would just bid his time until the moment was right.

"Well, congratulations Heero. When are you going to ask her?" Duo grinned.

"That's why I'm here. I need your opinion. After everything she's been through, should I even be asking her? Is this too soon?" Heero wondered.

Hilde moved to sit next to Duo, edging him over so she'd be next to Heero. "Heero, you both love one another. You've survived everything together. Give her the ring and tell her how you feel."

"Heero, she's the only woman in the world who'd put up with you. Marry her right away." Duo laughed. Hilde hit him hard in the back of his head, shutting him up.

Heero inwardly laughed at the way Hilde always set Duo straight. By the looks of it, wedding plans might be in the works for the couple as well. He thanked them and they saw him off. Yelling loud encouragements, they waved him good-bye.  
************

When Relena woke up she was surprised to see Heero wasn't in bed with her. After checking all over the house, she was informed by Pagan that Heero had gone on an errand.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Octavio. Let's get some breakfast." Relena smiled, taking down to the furry bundle in her arms. Octavio yawned loudly, showing his tiny sharp teeth, causing Relena to chuckle.

Not caring much about her appearance, she walked into her kitchen in her white, silk nightgown and robe and cute fuzzy slippers. She opened a bottom cabinet and got out can of Octavio's food. He eagerly meowed for as the sound of the can opener was music to his ears.

"Slow down. You eat enough for five kittens, Octavio." Relena smiled at him. He dug into the food, chomping away in a tin food bowl slightly bigger than he was.

Relena poured herself a bowl of cereal and was just about to set down to eat, when she saw two guards and Pagan running past the kitchens entrance. Curious, she got up and took off after him. She found him and a few of her private guards standing around in the study watching the television. Sneaking up from behind, she listened.

"And on BDC news, we have been giving a shocking story to report. Rumor has it, an insider at Mariner's hospital staff has issued a report that Dr. Barbera and Intern Scott Silver, have been missing for weeks and are assumed dead. Both men worked in the psychiatric ward of the hospital and it was Mr. Silver who broke the story of the VFM being hospitalized there in the psych ward. The claim was later disputed by Milliardo Peacecraft, Ms. Darlian's brother. Police say the two men are missing, but have found no signs of foul play. Our anchorwoman, Gloria Reubella is here to report a possible link to their disappearance and the rumor of hospitalization." the anchor woman commented.

"My sources say when Ms. Darlian was hospitalized, the staff was ordered to keep it hush hush. They say she was acting hysterical and there are even rumors of murder." Gloria reported eagerly, barely hiding the excitement on her face. She smiled gleefully as she delivered her salacious news.

Shaking his head at this news, Pagan could only hope Heero would get back son. He took his eyes off the screen and startled to see Relena staring at the television behind them. Her eyes were glued to the set and he knew he had to get her away from there.

"Cut that television off." Pagan snapped at the two guards before stepping in front of the tv. They immediately jumped up seeing Relena there watching.

"Ms. Relena, I thought you were eating breakfast. Why don't I join-" Pagan said. He put his hand on her shoulder trying to lead her away.

"Don't." Relena said, shrugging off his touch. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She quickly turned around and ran away, flying up the steps. 

Becoming worried, Pagan ran after her, yelling for one of the guards to get in touch with Heero's cell phone.  
  
***********

After the quick briefing on the phone, Heero was afraid what he would find when he got home. He wanted to just shot everyone who kept harassing her. *Why couldn't they leave them in peace?*

He ran up the steps like a man possessed, running past security to head straight for his bedroom. At the bedroom door stood Pagan and four security guards and-

"Oh God, Relena!" Heero shouted in disbelief. There she sat in the middle of the floor, stroking Octavio's fur. Her long, beautiful honey gold hair was gone. She had butchered it. It was scattered all over the floor in clumps. Some of the locks were shorter than others, but most of it didn't even reach the middle of her neck. But what scared him more was the blood on the front of her nightgown. He didn't see any obvious wounds, but he didn't know exactly what she had done to herself.

"Relena, it's Heero. May I sit down with you and Octavio?' Heero asked softly. He cautiously walked over to her, braced for anything.

"Of course, we were just waiting for you to come home." Relena smiled, picking the kitten to rub against her cheek.

Heero knew from looking into her eyes she was out of it. She was gone for the moment. He stomped down on the fear she was insane and he'd lost her for good. He sat close to her and quietly looked around the room. The room was in shambles. Curtains were ripped and barely hanging on there rungs. The bed was turned over and all of the covers had been flung around the room. Lamps, down to pictures and to the desk were either broken or on the floor.

"Relena, are you hurt?" Heero asked, gesturing to her nightgown.

"No. That man tried to stop me." She pointed to one of the men at the door. The guy grimaced. He had a bandaged wrapped around his left hand. Even from the floor Heero could see the blood seeping through.

"He grabbed me and I made him let go." Relena replied, calming stroking the kitten.

"Why don't I hold him for you? I haven't got to play with him all day." Heero suggested. He breathed a sigh of relief when she handed the kitten over with no problems. He pet Octavio for a few moments before reaching behind him to hand him to Pagan. The butler quickly grabbed the squirming animal and stepped back.

"Relena, look at me. No, really look at me. Why did you do this to yourself?" Heero said. He took her right hand into his and firmly held on.

She stayed quiet. The only indication was the slight trembling of her bottom lip. She mumbled so softly Heero had to make her repeat it so he could hear.

"I need to be punished. I'm being punished by God. That's why this has happened to me. I need to be punished." Relena said.

"No. You do not need to be punished. God, isn't punishing you-"

Relena stood up suddenly and walked away from him towards the window. She said nothing as she stood looking out. Soon it felt like everything happened in slow motion as Relena quickly unlocked the window and tried to fling herself out. Heart stopping, Heero's eyes widened in horror. He ran forward and just barely caught the end of her long rob. She hung heavily in his grip as he strained to lift her up. Pagan and the security men rushed to help Heero pull Relena through the window sill. Laying limp in his arms, Heero heaved violently for air as he gazed down at Relena. He'd almost lost her for good.

*************

Once the Peacecrafts were notified, the group sat down with Dr. DePaula and Milliardo and Noin's personal physician, Dr. Field, to discuss what they could do.

"You can't be serious! Institionalize her? Lock her away like she's a problem to be got rid of. Damnit, no!" Milliardo snapped.

"I'm not saying lock her away for good. A mental health facility would be more equipped to handle her situation. She has become more unstable and she's no longer responding to medication. Therapy has helped, but these violent episodes are becoming more severe. She's a ticking time bomb. She injured a man today, when you know she could have easily done worse." Dr. DePaula sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"After examining her, physically she's fine, but mentally she's had a nervous breakdown." Dr. Field replied to the Peacecrafts.

Heero sat and listened as they argued over Relena's future. Now heavily sedated, Relena was tucked away in his room under guard. He became angrier every second they fought. Slipping his hands in his jacket pocket, he felt the ring box.

"She's been through hell, it's going to take time to work through all she's endured." Noin said. She wound her arms around her husbands side and held on tight.

"I agree with that, but she's a danger to herself now and everyone around her. I don't want to imply I think she's crazy because I don't, but she's unstable. She's scared and the memories of her abduction are still fresh in her mind. That is dangerous for people around her if something sets her off." Dr. DePaula said.

"What if we increase the protection here? Make sure only certain people get access to her?" Milliardo asked the psychiatrist.

"And then what? She could attack anyone of you just the same as the guard. Mr. Peacecraft, I-"

Noin stood up suddenly noticing Heero was no longer in the room. Call it woman's intuition, but something didn't feel right to her. "Where's Heero? I know he would not leave such an important conversation."

"He's probably in the room with Relena." Milliardo said to his wife. He grasped her hand and she sat back down.

Meanwhile, when Pagan went to check on Relena, he was shocked to see three unconscious guards lying on the floor. Racing over, he checked their pulses. He was relieved they seemed alright. Completely worried now, he flung open Heero's bedroom door and found it empty. Relena wasn't sleeping on the bed. Flicking on the light, he searched the room, opening the closet. It was empty. He ran out of the room shouting for everyone to come upstairs. Pagan went next door to Relena's wrecked room. It was abandoned, so he wasn't surprised when he opened her closet. Her suitcase and some clothing was missing and notably, the beloved teddy bear Heero had given her. All of Heero's belongings were gone and so was Ms. Relena.

*************

Relena woke up four hours later. She'd been using Heero's lap as her own private pillow and she blushed when she opened her eyes. Seeing him gazing down at her, she couldn't draw her eyes away from his gorgeous prussian blue eyes.

"Heero, where are we?" Relena said, she turned her head and recognized the inner compartment of a shuttle. It was completely empty except for the two of them and Relena wondered where Heero had found the time to steal it.

"We're going to go somewhere safe were they can't bother you anymore." Heero said, stroking her new shorter hair. He'd trimmed it as best as he could to one length. Short or long, it didn't matter to him. She was still beautiful to him no matter what.

"Do you trust me to take care of you?" he asked.

Relena sat up and tentatively took his hand into hers. "Heero, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Do you trust me?" he repeated the question.

"Yes. Always." Relena replied honestly.

He kissed her hand, before pulling her into his arms. He held her tight and gave a sigh when he felt her rubbing his back.

"I will never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. I will always keep you safe, Relena." Heero said.

She nodding into his shoulder and began to cry. The memory of earlier still fresh in her troubled mind. She knew Heero was the only one who could ever possibly understand and not judge her. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time before pulling apart. Relena gave a small smile seeing Octavio sleeping on top of her teddy bear in a seat across from theirs. She didn't care where Heero took them as long as they were together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**Next chapter is the last. Happy ending or not, Relena will get that closure she so desperately needs. Thanks for all the support. After I finish Never Again! I plan a sequel with two of my other favorites. Think I should? Let me know. Bye!**

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
*Denotes personal thoughts  
italics are Relena's POV

  
  
**  
Never Again! By Kuno-baby**

  
Chapter 10

  
  
Heero cursed as he looked under the hood of the car. The damn thing wouldn't start again. As much as he knew Relena loved the car, he knew it wasn't reliable transportation. And he refused to even think about taking her anywhere on his motorcycle. Not now anyway. They would have to buy a new one.

"Octavio! Get away from that chicken!" Relena yelled from inside the house.

Heero openly smirked as their 'baby' got into trouble again. They should have named him mischief instead of the refine sounding Octavio. No longer a little kitten, he was a full grown ball of fur covered trouble. Heero finally gave up on the engine and closed the hood. Only two years old, the car was a veritable lemon. He would have to go back to the dealer and gently persuade him into giving them a new car.

"Heero, dinner's ready." Relena called, stepping out on the porch. She looked positively beautiful in her pregnancy. Although she was petite in size, the doctor told them she was handling the weight well. After one miscarriage, she had been scared her mental state was the cause, and refused to try again. But after months of talking about it, they tried and hit the jackpot.

"Alright, I'm coming." Heero said, wiping his hands on a dirty rage. Stepping onto the porch she smiled at him before opening the door, shooing him inside to wash himself up. He stepped into the bathroom to clean up.

After they had run away, Heero took Relena to a small township. It was far from everything and everybody they knew and that's where they have lived for the past two years. Not wanting to be cruel, Heero had called Milliardo and told them Relena was safe and he would be taking care of her. He remembered that conversation as if it were yesterday.

"Yuy, you bastard! Where have you taken Relena?" Milliardo screamed at the vid-screen. Noin and Pagan anxiously stood behind him.

"I won't let anyone lock her away like she's insane. She's not." Heero glared.

"Heero, you know we love her. We would never do that." Noin pleaded to him. Pagan nodded his head to that.

"I know you love her. But I have to keep her safe." Heero stated.

"Where is she?" Milliardo said, silently cursing Heero in every language he knew. He was so frustrated, if he could, he would have shot the young man right then and there.

"I won't tell you where. Just know I will take good care of her." Heero said.

"Heero, we know that, but running away won't help her." Noin said.

"She's slowly dying here. She doesn't know what to think anymore. All she worries about is everyone else, not herself. I won't let this continue.The damn media is always hounding her. All these damn doctors telling her all kinds of shit to get well and it's not doing anything but making her worse. It stops here!" Heero shouted

Milliardo slammed his fist to the table next to the screen. "You're not a damn doctor! She needs medical help. What if your taking her away makes her worse?"

"But what if it makes her better? We need each other and nothing else. I'll get her the best help I can find, but it'll be on my terms. I won't have her pumped full of drugs or put through therapy that only hurts her more. Look, I know you think my taking her away from you means you'll never see you again. It doesn't. I'll keep in touch. She loves you. You'll see her again. Good bye."

After that he'd cut the link. It was two months later when they had finally contacted Milliardo and Noin again. They were so relieved to see her, no angry words had been said between the two men. She had reassured her family she was happy and they all talked for hours about her recovery, where they were staying, and their marriage. Heero had gotten a private kick out of seeing the anger on Milliardo's face, but knew the older man would wisely hold his tongue for Relena's sake. Essentially, they were living the quote, unqoute good life. They were happily married, having a baby in three months, and know one knew where they were except friends and family.

"Heero, stop daydreaming. Your foods getting cold." Relena tapped him lightly on the forehead.

He blinked before smiling down at her glowing face. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Did you fix the car?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. She pulled out her seat and grimaced as Heero had to help her seat down. Nonchalantly, she took her medication before taking a sip of water.

"That thing is scrap. I'll have to get another one." Heero grumbled as he sat down himself.

"Just please don't threaten that poor man again. I don't think his bladder can stand it, Heero." Relena smirked. She cut into her chicken as she quietly laughed.

"That was not my fault. It wasn't!" Heero said, laughing in return.

**************

Three months later Duo came home late at night to a loud screaming and thumping noise. Worrying about Hilde, he silently pulled out his revolver from the back of his pants pocket. Walking quietly to the front door, he listened at the door before kicking it open. It hung loosely to one side.

Startled, Hilde froze before rolling her eyes. "Wha- Duo, you idiot! You know you know you're going to have to fix that damn door!" Hilde snapped from her living room couch. 

Duo seeing there was no intruder murdering his girlfriend, put his gun away grumbling. "Don't be scaring the shit out of me, Hil. I thought someone was killing you. Why the hell were you yelling?"

"Because dummy, Joseph Christopher Yuy was just born at Victoria hospital. All 8 lbs of him. Heero told me he looks just like Relena, hair and eyes and all." Hilde grinned.

"What? All right! Who'd ever think that cold fish I first met years ago would be having a baby before me. That's great." Duo smiled, He sat next to her on the couch before leaning his head on her shoulder.

"So when are we going to have a rug rat of our own, Hilde?" he asked playfully. He knew what she'd say. The same answer she always gave.

"When I have a ring on my finger." Hilde said, pulling his braid playfully.

"I've been meaning to do something about that." Duo casually said, lifting his head. 

When he reached into his back pocket, Hilde lost all her hearing and sight as she waited anxiously.  
Taking an exuberant amount time to tease, Duo pulled out a white jeweler's box. Getting off the couch to kneel in front of her, Duo smiled at her. Playfulness aside, he was just as anxious for her answer. He opened the box and she sighed as she saw her engagement ring. Instead of the usual diamond ring, Duo had chosen an sapphire with tiny diamonds circling it. He knew her too well.

"Marry me?" Duo asked.

"You'd do anything to get out of trouble, wouldn't you? I'm no longer mad about the door, but-"

"Damnit, Hilde, you better say yes!" Duo griped, trying to get the smile off his face. She truly was the perfect companion for him. She was a natural tease just like him!

"Yes." Hilde said, before falling off the couch to put her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his lips and he visibly sighed.

*************

Milliardo was thrilled to be an uncle and was exceedingly cheerful the day Heero called. Watching him, Noin was tickled with his reaction. If he was happy now, the news she had to give him would probably give him a coronary.

Wanting to break the news gently, Noin took her husband into their bedroom. Her actions started to worry him as he noticed her fumbling with her long shirt. Getting nervous from her nervousness, Milliardo grabbed her shoulders.

"Lu, just tell me what's wrong." he said.

"I'm pregnant." she said, clenching her eyes shut as she blurted it out. The hard thumping noise made her open her eyes. She gawked in disbelief as her strong, can handle any crisis husband was laid out on the floor unconscious. Looking down at him, she started giggling before she bent over in full blown laughter. 

*I can't wait to give birth!*

*************

Relena lovingly gazed down at her son, rocking back and forth in her rocking chair. He hungrily drank as she breast fed him. She'd never thought this possible. After David, she felt adrift, but Heero and her family and friends had been a tremendous help. The suicide attempt from her bedroom window had been the breaking point for both her and Heero. Once they were away, he had gotten her a good doctor and a change in medication. Going one step further, he even participated in her sessions. Without Heero and his unwavering support, she wouldn't be where she was right now. She wouldn't have Joseph.

He suckled for a few more moments then quietly stopped. She smiled, knowing that was a sign he had fallen asleep. He usually stayed awake after she burped him for a few minutes before going to sleep.

"Guess, you were tired, sweetie. Let's put you down." Relena whispered, bending down to kiss his little head. She lifted him gently up in her arms to lay his head on her shoulder as she carried him to his crib. Having a lot of practice, Relena lowered him down on slowly as not to wake him.

"Sleep?" Heero whispered from the door of the nursery. She gave a nod and Heero came into the room to look down at their baby.

"He's so beautiful. We're so blessed." Relena softly spoke, smiling at her husband.

"Yes, we are." Heero replied, slinking his arm around her waist. He bent to kiss the top of her head. Her hair had grown in the two years and was now past her shoulders. He ran his hand through her silky locks.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." she smiled, putting her arms around his waist, leading him out of the room.

Once inside the room their lips instantly met. The darkness of their room made the moment more heated between them. Heero leaned her against the door, griping her firmly in his arms. His breath felt warm across her cheeks. The warm, firm pressure of his lips made her yield into his embrace. She opened her lips to him, curling her tongue around his in an intricate dance. He tasted her mouth greedily and Relena sighed into his mouth.

Finally, he lifted his mouth with an impatient grunt. Putting his arms underneath her, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently laid her down on the bed. Swiping the pillows aside, Relena ran her hands up his arms as he came down to lie beside her. Responding to his ardor, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He touched right in the cleft between her breasts. She drew a quick, indrawn breath. Slowly, as if unwrapping a present, he slowly pulled up her nightgown. His hands smoothed over her as he brought the gown to her neck before pulling it off.

"You are so beautiful." His voice was deep and husky with emotion. A small smiled tugged at the edge of his mouth as he smoothed his hand over her neck.

She giggled at his touch. He knew she was ticklish. She put her hand at the back of his head and he bent to take her lips. "So are you."

He slid his hand over her breast. He cupped her breast, then pinched the nipple softly. Leaning down toward her breast, he brushed one with his cheek. His tongue encircled her nipple. He suckled for a few minutes before pulling away. Because she was breastfeeding, he didn't want to get her milk flowing since the baby wouldn't benefit from it.

Relena pulled his hair in revenge and he softly laughed. His knee slowly pressed between her legs, opening them. His caressing her thigh gave her heart a quick start. She stroked her nails down his backside and grinned at his intake of breathe.   
No matter how many times they made love, Heero was always careful never to scare her. Therapy aside, he never wanted her to ever fear him or feel repulsed even for a second. He caressed her feminine folds and slid upward her to her. She shuddered when his thumb lightly brushed her. His thumb brushed her again, and again, increasing the pressure with each pass. She whimpered and he sighed against her shoulder as he continued touching Relena. With force and precision, his finger swept inside her. He rode easily on the dampness he called forth; turning his hand to press against her. She jerked and loudly moaned.

Not forgetting about Heero, she brought one hand around front to drag down his abdomen. She stroked the long muscles of his chest and circled his nipples with her fingertips. Sliding her hands down, she had to concentrate as she responded to his stroking. Extending her finger out, she touched him. Just the tip. His reaction was swift and he hissed as he jolted above her. 

Seeing the heat in his eye and knowing hers mirrored his, Relena stroked him and enjoyed the moans he gave. No longer able to stand it, Heero took her hand away. He kissed her before he found her entrance to her body. He slowly stroked before entering. Clutching tightly, she softly cried out in pleasure as he moved unhurriedly, sliding all the way in before pulling back. Her hands grabbed at him, roaming his neck and shoulders. Their hips rocked in unison. Over and over again. They worked relentlessly, panting and moaning before they joined one another in completion.

************

The piercing screaming jerked Relena and Heero awake from their slumber. Drowsily looking at the nightstand, the clock said 4 a.m. Relena, groaned, pushing back the covers when Heero held out his hand to stop her.

"I'll get him." Heero said. He didn't have to tell her twice since she immediately flopped back down. He hid a smile as he grabbed his robe.

Heading to the crib, Heero was greeted to a screaming, quite upset Joseph. Picking the boy up, Joseph instantly stopped crying. Heero blinked in surprised before shrugging. He rocked him as he went back to the bedroom. Relena was still awake, but barely holding on. Handing her the baby, she cooed to him. They looked so much a like, Heero couldn't help but stare. Same blue eyes and coloring. Just like his mother, Joseph's eyes reached deep into Heero's soul. He was internally grateful for everything he had now.

"He just wanted to be with us." Relena whispered, rocking the baby back to sleep. It only took a few moments. Once asleep again, she laid him on her chest and lovingly stroked his back. Heero got into bed beside her and drew his arm around her shoulders. She soon joined Joseph in dreamland and Heero wasn't that far behind her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Ah! I'm happy now. That's my conclusion. Thanks to all the reviewers who encouraged me. I'm thinking about doing a sequel with another couple that will continue where this leaves off. I don't know yet. Hit me up with your ideas. Bye! **


End file.
